Vampires, Parties and Jace Herondale- Lightwood
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: The Cullens make a short trip to Brooklyn and learn of a "small gathering" which all downworlders will go to. Magnus and Alec organize a party for their fifth month anniversary along with Clary, Jace and their other o completely and totally different sagas, what will result? A second mortal war? A party like no other? Enjoy! (English translation for another of my fanfics)
1. Preview

**_-Twilight-_**

"¡Ness!" called Edward from the living room of the Cullen's house to his apparently fifteen year old daughter, next to his wife Bella, both being very excited to reveal a certain surprise to Renesmee, who had grown so much already and was actually almost only a year old.

"Yes, dad?" she answered walking down the stairs.

"Go pack a bag, honey" announced Bella with a shiny and big smile on her face, one of those that were very often to see her showing; suddenly, Nessie looked to the ground feeling frightened.

"I should've known it, Aunt Rose said that if Jake didn't leave this place soon you'll send me to a boarding school!" she squealed in agony, looking incredibly adorable to her parents' eyes. –

"No, darling, of course it's not that…" her father calmed her down "We'd send Jacob to a kennel in any case…" he whispered that part, winning a nice and loving blow on the ribs from his adored wife.

"What is it then?" asked the confused child.

"Do you remember about the trip you've been asking us for months?" asked Bella.

"Of course I remember, I'll quote Jacob: Vampires are foolish and stubborn, at least the ones who are vampires completely" answered Renesmee angrily, leaning against the wall.

"Well, now you'll also have a reason to wishing he'd be kicked out of the house, for being such a liar, we're going to Brooklyn right now, darling!" Edward exclaimed, feeling happier about kicking the wolf out of their home than he was for the vacation, their daughter jumped to hug him to express her gratitude.

"The things one does for her children" said the mother of the family while seeing them both so joyful, she approached both of them, caressed her daughter's hair and gave her husband a sweet kiss.

 ** _-The mortal Instruments.-_**

"But, mom! I've been to his house hundreds of times, nothing's going to happen to me!" protested Clary, as her mother wouldn't allow her to go to the great party Magnus was planning; it would be out of this world and still her mother overprotected her like if she was a little girl, a mundane little girl.

"No and no, miss! Or don't you remember what happened the last time you went to one of his famous parties?" challenged Jocelyn, Clary pulled a face in respond.

"I don't remember anything bad happening, and neither do you! You weren't conscious OR even there!" grumbled her daughter.

"As funny as always, kid; now you have less chances of me letting you go!" replied Jocelyn, Luke got into the kitchen where they were having the argument.

"Jace is going too… he could protect me if he had to" the smaller redhead added in low voice.

"From what, exactly? From accidentally slipping and falling into his lips and later on having to look for a room?" insinuated her mother, making her close her arms to her chest.

"C'mon, Jocie. It's Magnus, he cares about Clary as if she were his own niece! Everything will be just fine, the Lightwoods and Simon will also be there… You cannot say "no" to those beautiful and very similar to yours green eyes" Luke winked at Clary and she showed off her best puppy face in order to convince her mother.

"Oh, alright!" Jocelyn gave in against her fiancé "If I didn't love you both this much it would've been a rotund "no"!" both of the sweet manipulators got closer to hug her.

"It's just a Little party, what could possibly happen?" Clary declared

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._

 _Hello dear Nephilims and Twihards! Okay so one day, a bit long ago, I was going over some crossovers about Twilight and I found a bunch of them related to The Mortal Instruments, I thought it was such a cool idea that I had to make one of my own, I did it but as I'm Latin I wrote it in Spanish; in a comment someone asked me to write in in English, so here it is! I really hope you like it as I made it with all of the love I have for both sagas and that comic taste that we can find in them, this is one of the fanfics I've most enjoyed to write, so I hope you love it as much as I do and please tell me what you think about it and I'll decide to continue the translation. Thank you for reading, bye!_


	2. Two different worlds collide

" **TMI"**

"It's so romantic, don't you think? It's their 5th anniversary "Clary said, frantically looking for something nice (and black, for a change) to wear for Magnus' party. Jace sitting on her bed boringly played with his cell phone as he watched his little girlfriend fighting with her closet.

"Yes, yes of course; you don't know how long I've been throwing up hearts and rainbows" he quipped, something that Clary loved madly.

"If only you could use that ability to spew something I can wear! No wait, don't do it that would be gross. And you know what is more disgusting than that?" she complained, already giving in.

"What?" He asked.

"That I have the closet of a 70 year old grandmother! How come I never thought of buying something with a nice cleavage?" sitting next to Jace, she grumbled, as he admired her flirtatiously.

"It's truly a pity..." he replied biting on his lip.

"Although, it's true, I never had to try on something with cleavage before... but if we talk about Simon ... "Clary began, making her boyfriend scowl.

"By the angel, Clarissa! The friend zone exists for some reason, don't imply blasphemies ..." and his irritability made him even more adorable to her eyes.

"But, and for my good luck, I'm sure my mother hasn't always dressed like a hippie" she smirked, already scheming a plan inside her head.

"What do you purpose?" he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"We're going to rob my mother's closet!" the redhead announced excitedly. Jace drew the Herondale dagger from his belt, ready for the challenge.

"Count on me, my love" he answered very determined, they laughed together and went to the room Luke shared with Jocelyn, Clary headed stealthily to the closet; going from one garment to the other, without finding anything that would catch her eye, until something impressed her far more than she would've liked it to.

"Tell me that is not what I think it is…" she quivered, holding uncomfortably an outrageous piece of lingerie, Clary never imagined her (widow-soon-to-be-married-with-the-ex parabatai-of-her-ex-husband) mother wearing something like that.

"I bet they conceived you with that can you imagine Valentine's face?" he scoffed, enjoying the thought of it much more than his partner; he could joke about it so freely as nor Jocelyn or Valentine were his true parents, but for Clary it was a bit hard to accept specially thinking of them as a couple and the kind of things they must've done in their early marriage years.

"Mental images, Jace!" she was disgusted and immediately got the garment back to its place, even hid it a little better, just praying Jocelyn would never, ever, wear it again… maybe she'd have to consider burning it.

"Hey, that looks nice ..." he said pointed to a certain dress, Clary drew it out. It was really nice, a sleeveless dress, not too short, discreet with cute pattern l, absolutely perfect; a bit more elegant than she normally wore but not as extravagant as Isabelle's picks.

"We've accomplished the mission!" she celebrated while bouncing a little.

"Which one? Unnecessarily getting us into your mother's intimate life and causing us an indelible trauma?" he asked, a bit surprised about her reaction.

"No, you dummy. Dressing for something important without having to call Izzy as last resource, it's a great achievement" she took the dress with her lovingly and went to her room to try it on.

"Ok, I'll admit it ... it is a great achievement" he said following her and hugged her from behind, she turned to press a tiny kiss to his lips before getting inside the bathroom.

" **Twilight"**

"Everything ready, darling?" Bella told to her daughter, Edward and she waited on the stairs with suitcases and all that would be needed for the trip. Then getting a bit uneasy for the sudden appearance of their sister, Alice.

"Affirmative, honey, since when are we so affectionate between us?" she laughed sassily.

"It wasn't for you, nosy" scolded Edward. Alice stuck her tongue out and went back to talk to Bella.

"I'm so thrilled! We haven't been to Brooklyn since the 70's when ..." she was about to confess a rather uncomfortable secret that Bella didn't and Edward had the hope she never get to know, luckily, her brother interrupted her with a gesture, "Shut it, reckless punk" she smiled timidly "Well, for a very long time, what's with the sudden desire to leave home?" She asked changing the topic as quickly and smoothly as she could.

"Alright, first, "we" seems a herd, you all dragged me there and second, this is a family trip" Edward said with his usual "kill me" expression.

"Okay, little brother, I understand that you are indeed the "intellectual" one and everything, but I seriously do not understand your second point" she mocked her with one of her giggles that always gave him hell.

"Just-us-three!" he withdrew her from their sight and hugged Bella by the waist.

"What happened in Brooklyn exactly?" she demanded, Edward behaved nervously at her side.

"Renesmee Cullen, come down in this very second!" he refused to answer. A second later they could hear Nessie screaming from her room.

"God, I'm coming! What's the rush?" their daughter protested as she went down the stairs to meet her parents; Jacob, carrying her (many) bags, smiled at her mother.

"How many times have I told you that the fact that Jake has imprinted on you doesn't mean you can use him as your butler?" Bella ran to help him, making him a bit uncomfortable because of her vampire strength.

"Actually, that's my fault" whispered Edward, loud enough for his wife to hear him and scowl.

"Come on, Mom. Jake knows that I love him, right?" Nessie hugged her father and gave Jacob a loving wink.

"As you say, honey bunny" Jake responded with a ridiculous touch of adoration on his eyes, Bella took her daughter's luggage to the vehicle and in less than a second, everything was ready and inside the car.

"Well then, we leave now" announced Edward and Jacob instantly followed them to the car.

"Which part of just us three did your primitive brain didn't get, dog?" he said, his wife's friend glared at him.

"The kid goes, I go" he replied simply and took a seat beside Renesmee, surrounding her protectively with his arms.

"For my daughter, this is all for my daughter ..." Edward recalled himself as saying a mantra and started the car, Bella took his free hand.

"You should be given an award for this, love" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yup, you are my most beloved curse" hell, it would be a long journey.

" **TMI"**

"I told you I don't want plush on the walls" Alec cried watching his boyfriend and sister hanging something too shiny and hairy on one of the walls of the newly enlarged apartment.

"My house, my decorations, sweet pea! " Magnus squealed and high-fived Isabelle.

"I'll be the laughingstock to all the downworld ..." a flushed and embarrassed Alec said.

"Don't be such a crybaby, Alexander" his sister granted him a "supporting" yell at the time she almost lost her balance on the ladder.

"Instant karma" he replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"The angel and our parents will punish you for that" threatened Isabelle while Magnus helped her down.

"You know what? Let's not take the risk of something going wrong; Alexander, I'll need to borrow some energy from you! If you keep up getting yourselves hurt all night, you'll have to draw so many iratzes that the smell of something burnt will be unavoidable" the warlock considered awkwardly.

"I also said no magic, Magnus" Alec repeated as for the 5th time.

"Just one, time, sweetie, please!" he begged his boyfriend making puppy eyes, he finally and forcedly nodded, Magnus squealed with delight in result.

"Who let the bedbugs out?" Jace scoffed his gesture as he entered the apartment followed by an extremely beautiful and smartly dressed Clary.

"His name is Chairman Meow" a bugged Magnus said.

"I wasn't talking about the cat" the blond boy winked as his brother's boyfriend returned to his magic.

"Do you need any help?" asked Clary using her phone as a mirror, thing she had been doing all the way to the apartment.

"Quit it, you're beautiful" assured her boyfriend and gave her a kiss on her curly head, stealing a smirk from her face.

"Yes, actually, you can call your goofy best friend and tell him that if he doesn't bring his vampy ass here in five minutes I will shatter his face as you did with his heart" threatened Izzy, with a kind expression on her porcelain face as always.

"Yes, ma'am" Clary replied scared and dialed Simon.

"My nose just caught bossy girlfriend scent here ..."Jace whispered to his parabatai and together they laughed at their sister's back. Izzy hid her annoyance no more and unwound the whip from her wrist throwing it right in the middle of both, just to scare them, not hurt them. She smiled mischievously.

"Run, run! She has the whip! I repeat! She has the whip" Clary shouted to the phone when she saw Izzy making an attempt of turning her boyfriend into two big pieces of one whole imprudent brother.

"Who says I was using it with Simon?" she laughed and wrapped her arm around her wrist, fully pleased.

"No one, I just wanted to scare him to death. You have no idea how funny it is when he has a near death experience" Clary chuckled with her, such a good best friend; the kind that loves you so much in order to constantly mock you.

"It's the most beautiful and cruel thing you've ever said!" Jace ran to her and lifted her to gift a big passionate kiss on the lips.

"He'd better come soon… I also deserve love!" protested Izzy and went back to help Magnus.

-Twilight-

"¡53 leeches went out to play one day, on the neck of a poor man one day, they had such enormous fun, that they called another leech to come ..." Jake and Nessie sang loudly, right into Edward's ear, Bella just laughed but her husband slightly showed the desire to strangle their daughter's protector, of course the little didn't find the ditty offensive, she was not entirely a vampire.

"For Nessie?" Bella reminded him sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he answered, hardly annoyed.

"Hey, could you shut your bloodsucking mouths? We lost count! Ness, from the top! 1 leech went out to play one day…!" the wolf ordered, both becoming angry this time.

"Let's stop for a second or three quarters of passengers will remain alive." Edward said coming out of the car, Bella followed to calm him and give some space to their daughter; suddenly her husband's cell phone rang.

"Something happened? Why did we stop? "she heard Alice say on the phone.

"How does she know that we...? Oh, come on!" Bella shouted out, it had been like 3 hours of traveling and remained unaware that they were being followed by Alice's yellow porch, with Jasper on the passenger seat and Emmet and Rosalie on the back.

"What the hell, Alice?! "Edward screamed his sister as she breezed out of the car all.

"You said family trip, we are family. Can we go faster? Or we'll be late "Alice said worriedly.

"Late for what? You guys should not even be here "Bella added irritated.

"You didn't tell them, helium head" said Rosalie from behind.

"Right! Thanks for the information, Rose, I love you too. You see, my brother, Tanya called and said she wanted to visit along with Eleazar, Carmen and Kate but I said that right now we were going to Brooklyn and she told us she had heard from a good source that there would be a huge, fun party in Brooklyn tonight, we must go!" she stated, the couple exchanged irate glances.

"What?!" Edward exploded.

"Speak slower, love, for Edward it is difficult to hear you clearly with so many people thinking inside his head, and only God knows what Jacob is thinking there alone with Nessie ... " Jasper laughed out, high-fiving Emmet.

"You nasty" Edward whispered and Bella could not avoid checking on her daughter, everything was in order.

"Party, today, Brooklyn, many downworlders, us included" Alice said cheerfully.

"Although, of course I would prefer to hear the Carmen's ridiculous voice speaking Spanish all day but ... don't care, I'm content" Rosalie agreed.

"Oh, let's just leave already" Bella gave up and returned to the car when her daughter began to glare at her beseechingly.

"She heard everything and will want to go, I know her" she told her husband.

"No, don't even think about it!" Edward said putting an end to the nonsense, or so he thought.

"But it's going to be so fun, dad! Please, you had me captive for 1 year! I must get to meet other people, Grandma Esme says it's healthy "Ness begged pulling her head out the window.

"Please" They implored everyone except Rose.

"Damn, Just ask your mother!" he decided to get out of the business.

"Mommy?" She asked with her sweetest voice tone, and Bella couldn't resist.

"If we all together, I do not see why not" she said cheerfully and everyone shouted becoming thrilled, setting once again on the road to Brooklyn.

"This is going to be crazy, love" said Edward.

"Never said otherwise" added his wife, smiling.

"And all together! 1356 went out to play one day, on the neck of a poor man one day, they had such enormous fun, that they called another leech to come!" Jacob began once more when everyone was in the car, and so it was the whole trip.

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._

Hello everyone! So this is the first part of the fanfic, I hope I spared some doubts about how the story is built and I also wanted to explain something about the title; if you've read the Bane Chronicles, you probably understood it right away, if not I just picked the name of the third book "Vampires, scones and Edmund Herondale" and played a bit with the words so it matched with the fanfic. Are you excited to see which other characters appear for Malec's anniversary? no spoiler, just try to think about it and if you have any suggestion, it's very welcomed. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you on the next one, please comment whatever you thought about it and bye!


	3. Vampires vs Nephilims

**-Twilight-**

"Okay, wait here for a second. Lassie, take good care of my baby; Nessie if the watchdog steps out of the line the keywords are "Masochistic Lion", understood?" said Edward when they arrived at a luxury hotel, Jacob did not seem satisfied with his new nicknames, the Barbie doll (Rose) was the one who had a talent for those things.

"Sure, dad. But when you're back can we think of other keywords? Those sound awful" complained Renesmee; Bella laughed at her expression, then they shook their heads quite serious and together left the car.

"Damn, what are we going to do with the intruders?" the uncomfortable and very irritated father of the family asked to his wife.

"Hey, keep it down, it's your siblings who we're talking about" Bella reminded him, taking his hand as they walked to the hotel.

"They will be considered siblings of mine again when they don't sabotage my family trip! " he released annoyed, his wife just laughed it off.

"I don't understand what's the problem, I find it nice that they decided to join us" the brunette replied lovingly.

"Sure, the only thing that's not nice is that I just booked a room for your wolf friend, Thank you, Bells! Really!" Did anyone notice any sarcasm? Nessie had recently said she wanted to embrace her vampire instincts and her way of doing so was by not sleeping, she became incredibly tired; still, like father like daughter, she was stubborn, therefore Bella didn't bother on persuading her of leaving her useless tries.

"Hey, hey, hold your horses, MY wolf friend? Yes he might be, but we both know that he is here more because of Nessie than me. If it were because of me he would have run off with Sam with his tail between legs, literally!" she said, leaving clear the harsh consequences that would've taken place if that had been the choice made by Jacob.

"Fine! Now can we focus on the Cullen Clan, please?" They entered the wide lobby , with a smart set of furniture and a large chandelier; humans and some not so human people walked in different directions, the smell of blood filled the air, which would be a problem.

"They don't even sleep, why should we worry about them? ... " She recalled, trying to sound smart for once.

"However it will be strange if eight people to be in a room with a single bed; I mentioned that there were many vampires here, but not that the humans knew about them" he contested to her position, nice try still there's no competitor for Mr. Smarty-pants Cullen.

"My God, they will think that we are sick" Bella analyzed the situation well, why did humans make everything so difficult? She wondered, as if she had never been one.

"Exactly"

"Then book two more rooms for two people ... and make me a favor and get a bed for your daughter, and I can't stand her "I want to release my inner nature" phases" the mother said annoyed, she loved her daughter, but now it was time to leave the absurdities aside.

"Done" he walked away to talk with the receptionist.

Bella sat on one of the big armchairs facing the streets of Brooklyn, watching people come and go, a couple that did not seem particularly ordinary caught her eyes. They were a pretty tall, thin guy with blond hair like the sun, had strange symbols marked in his arms and next to him was a girl who appeared to be his girlfriend because of how loving they were with the other, you could tell she was short though she stood in high heels and her red curls delicately moved with the wind making her look a bit taller, she also wore a black coat. What got Bella completely shocked was when the boy pulled a pen-like object from somewhere in is ankle, walked to a place where they weren't so visible, and did something that wasn't very expected from two young people when they escape from the rest of the world, he drew something on the wrist of the girl and in a second she disappeared, then did the same on the palm of his hand, and she lost all sight of them. She blinked several times to get to understand what had happened right in front of her 20/20 vampire vision.

"Darling, you alright? " Edward asked as he returned to her.

"Yeah, I ... I think I'm seeing things ... we should go hunting anytime soon." She got up from the comfy couch and tried to recover her straightened posture as she talked.

"All settled, I just hope you know they won't give us not even a tiny bit of a break" he warned as they headed to take everything and everyone, for a change, to their rooms.

"Not necessarily" she answered suspiciously pleased.

"As if you didn't know them" he smirked.

"Think carefully, love. Nessie won't be alone for a second with her aunts and uncles here, Jake also monitors her ... " she began.

"And…what's the point?" He didn't comprehend her just made up, and "brilliant" plan.

"But no one will be watching us…" she softly stroked his hair and gave him a peck on his cheek, then she left him and went to their daughter.

"And they still wonder why I love her" he sighed, yes, we definitely do.

 **-TMI-**

Jace and Clary had gone out to look for Maia and Jordan after Simon got to Magnus' place, they were surprised that they hadn't come with him, but the poor one didn't get to explain himself as Izzy literally dragged him into a kiss the second he went through the door. The blond became upset when the mundanes began to eat Clary up with their eyes as she looked so stunning, it was usually him who stole stares and sighs from the girls and he finally got to understand how was it like for Clary. So he took her into an alley and drew a glamour rune on them.

"You've got to stop being so jealous, Jace. It's one time that happens to me against a thousand times that it does with you" Clary said annoyed like a little kid, a glamour hadn't been that necessary, she was flattered by reckless people for once.

"I only take care of what is mine." He tenderly said and kissed the hand that was intertwined with his own.

"And suddenly I'm the one who's too sexy to be seen; the tables turn and now the point is for me!" she laughed. Jace rolled his eyes and smiled, then laid his eyes on a hotel that was in the front.

"Check the pales out" he told her and she directed her gaze to where his was. They were really strange, terribly beautiful and too perfect to be mere humans; except for one girl who appeared to be younger, she was very pretty but luckily had some blush on her cheeks, with brown eyes and brown curls that was accompanied by a tall, burly man with dark skin and black hair.

"I assume that most are vampires" he nodded moving closer to her as if he wanted to protect her from the ones that were meters far from them.

"And the guy is a werewolf, that's something you don't get to see every day" obviously, he felt that something was wrong.

"Yes, yes and I love your predictions as much as I love you, but talking about werewolves ..." she recalled.

"Right, let's go" leaving his Nephilim instincts aside for a while, they made their way to Jordan's house.

 _They knocked on the door three times but no one answered,_ the party would start soon and Isabelle was becoming hysterical, so they took what they would call "a desperate decision."

"Please put your clothes back on we're coming in" announced Jace, to their surprise both of their friends were just sitting in the living room very focused and entertained with the game console.

"Oh, by Raziel! Is this for real?" Clary squealed and turned on the lights of the apartment.

"Very real, but what are we talking about?" asked Jordan rubbing his eyes to adjust them to the light.

"I cannot believe you forgot! Simon left just 15 minutes ago" she rebuked them.

"Okay, I got lost" Maia declared, leaving the controller on the coffee table.

"Does something like "anniversary" sound familiar to any of you?" she asked sarcastically with her hands to her chest, Maia opened her eyes widely and became tense.

"I'll read her mind, our relationship is not exclusive and therefore it isn't real" Jordan replied somewhat trying not to sound affected, but Clary saw him pout.

"Never said that!" the girl protested.

"No, you knuckleheads! Today is Magnus and Alec's anniversary! The party! Do you remember?" that was when Maia was able to breathe again.

"That's what's up with the runway clothes, right, it makes sense. Sorry" she apologized.

"Runway what…? You said I looked good!" Clary complained to her boyfriend.

"You look amazing! I and a hundred pair of eyes confirmed it, kay? You know how Maia is...always so reckless, such a danger for fresh new couples... - Jace hissed and surrounded her with his arms to calm her. Maia on reply vocalized something like "bite me!"

"And we were supposed to be there?" Jordan asked, they weren't that close friends anyways.

"No, no way, we just happened to come around to comment that Simon will be home a bit late tonight, but worry not, we'll take good care of your nestling so you can rest from your nanny work" Jace portrayed his sexiest and best sarcastic moment.

"Thank you, bro, that's why I like you" Jordan hit his arm friendly, making the blond frown.

"Izzy's going to go crazy if we don't appear in ... shit, five minutes!" Clary said nervously watching her cell; Isabelle wanted everything to be perfect, Alec and Magnus deserved it.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jace asked, suddenly concerned about her language.

"Not exactly, with this mouth I kiss you ... both of you, go to get ready now !" she ordered like in the military, it was not surprise that they did. And as if it had been divine act to pronounce Isabelle's name, she called her brother.

"Where on bloody Earth are you? I need help with Alec's gift!" she screamed irately.

"Okay, first ... you are making me deaf and second, I think your skills as an event organizer failed a little this time, they had no idea that they had to come" Jace replied.

"Dammit! I forgot! Fine, don't care, just bring them now! I don't want to be outside waiting anymore, too much people is coming in and my whip becomes uneasy around strangers…" it was clear that Izzy needed urgent help.

"Don't do anything stupid, Isabelle Sophia. You won't want to ruin Alec's party"

"The instincts, Jace, the instincts! But that's enough already! I want you here in this very moment ... hear me you too" Izzy said about to lose calm, still Jace didn't know as he brought the phone close to Clary's ear.

"I don't give a damn if you have to draw a portal on a wall of that filthy apartment, Clarissa! If I don't see here in less than 10 seconds I will tell Magnus to turn you two into ducks! Understood?!" she roared, ending the call and Jace and Clary's ability to hear.

"No, no, anything but ducks!" Jace ran a hand through his hair, suddenly stressed.

"That's the least important thing right now, crybaby. Give me the stele… we have portals, taxis are for mundanes" she said approaching one of the walls of the apartment.

 **-Twilight-**

"Isn't it great to be back in Brooklyn? We used to have so much fun!" Alice stared out the window from the room of Edward and Bella, completely captivated by the view. The Cullens were ready and willing for the small gathering that was about to happen. About Jacob, they couldn't say, he was in other room, as far as he could be from Nessie as she changed.

"Yes, we remember, but Edward didn't want us talking about it" Jasper reminded her.

"Oh, please, as if you hadn't loved the Dumort in its glorious days" Emmet teased him with a smile on his face.

"Can you shut your reckless mouths for a second? I told you not to talk about it, the only times that Bella becomes a bit attentive are when she has something to complain about!" Edward whispered angrily.

"Can anyone tell "daddy" to stop acting as if he had insulted the Pope?" Rosalie growled, rolling her eyes and playing with her perfect blonde locks.

"You don't understand! you don't know what it's like to be married to her!" he said as if he were a child 5 years very infuriated.

"Don't tell me I didn't try to stop you!" Rose attacked; emphasizing the position she had always took about Bella.

"It's just now that he worries about what he did at that time, don't you remember...?" Emmet was about to continue with the embarrassing memories, when they heard Renesmee's terrified voice.

"Oh God, Mom!" Nessie shouted from the room, Bella was trying to call Carlisle because someone had forgotten to mention to him and Esme that they were off to Brooklyn, they were still hunting for what it seemed.

"What is it, honey?" she asked her dialing the number again.

"I have nothing to wear, nothing!" she cried, for a moment her mother could not process what she had said, was that really her, Her, Isabella Cullen Swan's daughter?

"You must stop spending so much time with your aunts ..." she said puzzled.

"It's an emergency, Mom! Pay attention!" Ness looked really nervous, running around the room like a merry go round.

"It's not that important, sweetie" of course, for Bella, clothes or looks had never been something that had much influence on her, and even less now that she was a vampire; she didn't need any effort to look great.

"It's not important? It's my first real party, mother! I can't go dressed like a ridiculous baby girl!" she protested, making clearer the differences between them.

"Oh, what have they turned you into?" Bella said to herself, or so she thought.

"In what they couldn't turn you into, mom" Nessie got an unpleased expression from her mother, she smiled to cover her mistake.

"Did I hear emergency?" Alice suddenly appeared at the door of the room in less than it takes to blink, ready and settled for the party.

"Tell me you walked, there are humans here!" Bella said.

"Calm your maternal instincts, Bells, you didn't hear us we were in the living room; what's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked walking to Nessie and stroking her chin.

"I have not clothes to wear and mom doesn't get it! What's worse she doesn't care! It would be ok talking about her, but this is me!" she replied whimsically, sounding like any typical teenager.

"If I were you I would be very offended…" Alice whispered to Bella.

"Oh, you know, I'm dead on the inside, no longer matters" she shook her head.

"We'll take care of it, baby. There is still time!" she returned to the living room where everyone was only waiting for the happy family to go.

"Rose, we're going shopping!" she announced.

"Drop dead, will you?" she replied without much enthusiasm.

"Technically, I can't, and we're going because of your niece not because of me" suddenly she got Rosalie standing with a big smile on his face and gracing her arm to walk together.

"Following you, sister!" Rose loved Ness, whatever thing she needed or was involved in, Rosalie would be too, and that had not changed since she had felt her move inside her mother the first time, they were very close. The three filed out the door.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Edward said with an arm around his wife.

"Tell me about it, father of a hybrid child" she laughed. "Come on, we have to finish getting ready." she said and took him to their room.

 **-TMI-**

"For fuck's sake! There are many good reasons why werewolves don't use portals!" Jordan barked angrily, the portal had treated them a little bad with the fall, they were right in front of Magnus', falling against the harsh, cold street.

"Don't blame me; I just follow the orders of the mistress and governess" Clary said, grimacing and wiping the dust that had covered her "runway" outfit. "And taxis are for mundanes!" she pouted

"She knows what's good for her…" Jace defended her.

"There you are! Where were you all, in 1878? There is something called speed and you don't have a motherfucking piece of it!" Isabelle squealed madly as she approached them.

"Our fault" Maia explained, helping Jordan up, raising her shoulders as he gave her an irritated stare.

"Maia's not that attentive when it comes to relationships" he let go of her hand, she snorted in exchange.

"He's the one who almost kills me and I have to take the shit for it?" she objected, flickering her hands.

"I wasn't feeling well, Maia! Quit it with the blaming!"

"Then quit being such a winy, that's no way of getting your ex back!" Izzy got tired of the looks going from her to him and returned to focus on what was really important.

"Whatever! keep your troubles to your marriage counselor...There is no more time! This is how we go. Jace, Clary, you come with me to get the gift inside. Maia and Jordan are going to help my brother with what he needs, alright? Come on!" she left the nervousness behind now that she had the extra hands she needed, and became excited for one of the greatest nights of their lives.

"And ... may we ask what's with the marvelous gift?" Clary asked trying to keep up with Jace and Izzy's pace, but they were really quick and much taller than her, and the heels didn't make it any easier for her!

"You'll know when you see it…" she said pulling out a small key, and opened the back door of the apartment.

"By the holy angel…" Jace exclaimed as their jaws met the floor.

 **-Twilight-**

"No, no and no! Have you gone crazy, Alice?" Edward grumbled at the sight of his daughter's dress, it wasn't exactly revealing, but fathers will be fathers. Nessie showed off a V-necked white dress with gold patterned flowers ending only a bit higher from where her knees where, with small white heels completing the outfit.

"Honey, you look gorgeous!" Bella said excitedly, she on the other hand wore a dark green dress and black heels.

"Blessed be the force that opened your eyes, dearest mother!" Nessie exclaimed hugging her mom.

"I'm your only mother, and I didn't find that not even a bit funny!" she gave her the evil eye.

"The heck, Bells? Are you looking at her?!" insisted her husband, Bella told Alice, Ness and the rest to leave for the cars.

"Alright, listen to me ... this is Nessie's first party, it's like an opening for her to a social life, she must learn that there is more out in the world than just vampires, so she doesn't end like...!"

"Who?" he crossed his arms to his chest.

"Don't change the topic! Are going to be a good husband and support me so our daughter has fun like never before?" Bella asked menacingly grabbing him by the shirt, Nessie just wanted to see the outside world so she wouldn't say that her parents had her imprisoned and ununderstood.

"Sure, honey, love you" he replied, somewhat scared of who had won the title of the strongest vampire in the family.

"Well said, if you ruin this for my princess, you'll regret being born and reborn for a change!" she warned and swaged put of the room, followed by her husband. It was so easy to control men; even easier being the vampire who had him tamed enough to do whatever she'd ask him to.

 **-Party-**

After the surprise for Alec was ready and perfectly hidden, Izzy, Jace and Clary came into the apartment to help Magnus to receive the guests.

"Everything in order?" the warlock asked as they approached, applying one last coat of blue glitter to his hairdo.

"You underestimate me, Magnus dear?" said Isabelle with a triumphant smile.

"Of course not, well done" he rewarded her with the same pleased smile, Jace rolled his eyes at their gestures.

"We're the workhorses and she gets the applause?" he complained quietly, rubbing his sore spine, Clary laughed at his side.

So many people arrived at the party, probably all the inhabitants of the Shadow World, vampires clan of New York and others who did not seem precisely known, some wolves from Luke's pack, Kaelie and Merlion came to leave a gift from the Seelie Queen but did not stay long, Aline and Helen came to greet Alec… things began to get weird when someone unexpected showed up

"Okay, I do understand that Magnus' home turns into some sort of whorehouse when he decides to have a party, but this is just ridiculous!" Jace cried bewildered.

"Is that any way to greet your older brother?" Jonathan/ Sebastian said with a sharp voice tone, smirking to his brother and sister.

"What the hell are you doing here…?" Clary said about to unsheathe a dagger she had inside her coat.

"I came up with the birds, sis" he replied proudly, Jace looked him up and down, scanning him, feeling disgusted. "Come on, I may be a bit fucked up because of things we have clarified already, but I'm as much of a precocious, careless, feverish post-pubescent teenager as you are and need to relax… and get drunk once in a while, so I didn't come here with any mean, and yet fun, intentions today…" he licked his lips, making the couple shiver at the sight.

"Those birds he came up with were surely ducks, devilish bloodthirsty ducks" he whispered to the redhead's ear, now you know why he felt disgusted.

"This is like hearing a Nazi say that he came to Jewish territories will play poker" she replied sourly, lifting an eyebrow; Sebastian was manipulative yes, but there were just somethings too ridiculous to believe.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Mundane history, what have you been taught of, ah?" she criticized exasperated.

"To recognize a demon when we see it!" Jace answered as his body became tense, ready for the assault, but Clary grabbed him by the shirt so he wouldn't pounce on him.

"I probably must have gone mad to ask this, but today we're organizers, not warriors so… Will you promise to be a good boy?" she requested her brother, as her boyfriend's eyes became so widely open they seemed to be falling from his face.

"On my mommy's name" he assured, kind of doubtful, taking in consideration his mother was a greater demon, she decide to let it slide, the guy was so sick he just had to love the evil being, only natural.

"We can leave war for another time?"

"Course, now I just want to party a little" he contested delighted, not winning Clary's gratitude but giving her a little peace.

"If you're lying, may our late father come back from the dead at night and drag you back to hell with your mother where you belong" she decreed and stepped aside so he could come in.

"What the devil, Clarissa Adele?!" Jace yelled indignant, he shook her while grabbing her shoulders.

"Devil? Well, if you mean demoniac, in here… just my brother and Magnus partly, how did I do?" she smiled naively to him, thinking it was another of her Nephilim knowledge lessons.

"You know not what I meant, Mrs. Knows-it-all… Why did you let him in?" he accused.

"I do not know about you, love. But I'm sincerely tired of dealing with mister "My dad changed me for the spaghetti bath boy" and he promised to be good, tonight is about having fun! Magnus won't want this party to turn into a battlefield, in fact, no party should become one… we would be a whole new level of party crashes if we did…" she insinuated, that would be a problem of course, but that was actually just an excuse to leave responsibilities behind for once.

"Oh, if I didn't love you this much…" he gave in to her sweet excuses and kissed her. And half an hour later…

"Hey, aren't those the ones we saw earlier? In the hotel?" Clary pointed at 8 beautiful faces that approached the door. On the front came a boy of coppery hair and golden eyes followed by his partner, she was beautiful, with delicate brown hair and same eye color, beside them came the younger girl with beautiful brown curls and next to her was the chunky boy they had seen before. The other four were a tall, black-haired guy who was holding a beautiful blonde by the hand and the other couple was a blond boy in evening dress that petted his pretty shorthaired girlfriend.

"Hey, hey, hold on! The only one beautiful and blond allowed to come into this party is me!" Jace lamented.

"Magnus said that we had to stop the Nephilim pride and treat his guests well or he would kick our asses" she said trying to calm him, I stress, trying.

"He really said that? I thought he liked us better than that, how insensitive and hypocrite from him; downworlders are all the same!" he said, aiming to be hurt, Clary rolled her eyes.

"No, actually he didn't say that, but I'm sure you'll throw up if someone mentions certain kind of birds again" she answered.

"Hello!" exclaimed the girl with short hair.

"Oh yes, definitely vampires" Jace whispered against Clary's hair.

"Um… Hi" Clary said awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the mysterious strangers, Jace was on battle mode and it made her uncomfortable.

"The party is here, right?" she wondered at her hesitating. Clary asked them a minute alone with a silly smile on her face.

"Exactly how public was this event?" she asked to her boyfriend, he showed a thoughtful grimace.

"I'll describe it in a single sentence: "Party of the Great Warlock of Brooklyn" he answered raising his eyebrows.

"True…" she agreed and went back to talk to the vampires.

"Yes, it's right here, but… you guys know Magnus?" she was almost forced to ask and saw the coppery haired boy stiffen a little, a somehow acceptable reaction to how much of a character Magnus was.

"Magnus Bane?" the blonde girl with permanent moody expression changed it suddenly to a surprised one.

"I think that answers the question" Jace inquired, besides he could bet that the warlock didn't ever know half of the name of his guests, but them actually knowing his was a tiny bit of a miracle and advantage.

"No more words needed then, please come in" the redhead said pleased. The vampires entered, they closed the apartment door behind them as there were already many people in. The party was more than on, the guests danced like crazy and there was a strong smell of vodka with a splash of tequila in the environment more than breathable air.

"And who is that Bane? And who are they?" asked the girl in the green dress to the shivering copper haired, making him clearly annoyed. Clary heard her constant questioning and laughed.

"Couple secrets, confirmed relationship killers" her boyfriend observed.

"Well, I think you and I know that better than anyone that some things are better kept as secrets… that if you don't want to end up feeling like you've become mad and ill for desiring someone with your same blood am I right?" that was meant to be funny, Jace thought, but the thought of falling into that kind of trouble again gave him nightmares, literally.

"Don't get close to her, she's mine!" the dark skin boy cried protecting the little girl in white dress that looked cranky, making the thousand questions girl and her partner give him a death glare.

"So, I suppose it'll be your guide tonight, how beautiful" said Clary, the girl who did not know who Magnus was, pretty suspicious for any vampire apparently, approached her.

"Well, at least someone can give me some that information that Edward can't, or doesn't want to" she looked at whom she was walking with a second ago, pretty resentful "I'm Bella. Isabella Cullen Swan, a pleasure" she greeted kindly, Clary smiled.

"Clary, Clarissa Fray ... Morgenstern, Fairchild ... I don't have it very clear yet" she blushed but shook her hand anyways.

"You're not the only one, babe" Jace patted her shoulders.

"And who are they?" Clary asked curiously.

"Oh, my husband's adoptive siblings, Edward who is the incredibly handsome, and only quiet when it's convenient for him, guy there" said to the boy coppery hair. "Our daughter, Renesmee, in the white dress, Mr. Incredible muscles is Jacob, my best friend. The small short haired is Alice, at her side is Jasper, and finally those are Emmet and Rosalie; now that I've explained it, I just have one question for you... What circus do this people belong to and why aren't they terrified to see so many vampires here?" The shadowhunter had many doubts about revealing certain things but decided to boast about her friends a bit.

* * *

"Look Vampires at 12 o'clock! Hell this is going to be fun; momma's whip needed some action!" Izzy said watching Jace and Clary from afar walking with vampires whom she had never seen before.

"In fact, it's 11:30, Iz" Simon pointed out, Izzy frowned at his literalism. Clary made both of them get close and she assured them that the gang behind them were Magnus' friends, for some reason they wouldn't discover until later on.

"We are demon hunters, better known as children of the Nephilim" Jace explain with his usual Don John face. Rosalie and Jasper looked puzzled at each other.

"I thought your grandfather had said those didn't exist" told Jacob to Rensemee.

"It's clear that he was wrong, they are real ... too real" she replied shocked, there was very few things that Carlisle didn't know about, how weird, at least that he didn't want them to know about it.

"Oh, that's why they're all dressed in black; I thought I had to give them my condolences" a relieved Alice said giggling joyfully.

"Ok, so you already know Jace; Bella, this is Izzy. Oh, wait a bit… Isabella, Isabelle" Clary pointed from one the other, repeating the similar names.

"Such little originality with your name, huh?" Izzy said crossed her arms. Bella did not answer.

"And this is our personal vampire, Simon." bragged Jace grabbing Simon's arm and holding like they were a lifetime best friends.

"Excuse me; I'm not your personal vampire! I'm the best friend of the girl you love!" he protested, freeing himself from the supposed affectionate gesture.

"Whatever. Keep Calm and stay in the friend zone, crying princess. There they go, my attempts of bearing with your pet, Clary!"

"You're embarrassing me, pair of idiots" the short one said in low voice with a big fake smile.

"Oh, and these are Jordan and Maia" the blond continued to spare the topic when they approached.

"And who are they supposed to be?" Maia asked looking at the pale and unfamiliar faces.

"Ah, for Christ sake, there's a reason why I'm so obnoxious all the time, this formality is deathly boring. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. All vampires, only one is a werewolf, you must know it by the smell, any questions?" Jace said too fast, the rest of his friends just nodded maybe overwhelmed or just not caring.

"Actually I ...!" Nessie was about to say when Rose covered her mouth with her hand, forcing a smirk to make it seem more natural.

"She never knows when someone talks to her or not… Newborns, am I right?" she chuckled with her siblings that followed her covering.

"Right, such a pain in the ass those just turned into vampires, what to do with them but to keep them shut?" Simon agreed to his friend's surprise.

"Take and apply your own advices, Count Stupidla, will you?" his girlfriend added.

"Alright, now that we know each other, we can proceed to the party" Clary announced and everyone moved around the apartment.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" the redhead tried to sweep away her accompanies' foolish mistakes to create a great first impression.

"Not as much as my vampires but say what you may…" Bella replied smiling.

"If I oppose, will you bite me?" the other said trying to comprehend the vampire reasoning, as far as she knew, their problems were fixed or only started with bites.

"Not exactly my style, I feed on animal blood ... and yours honestly smells weird ..." she answered shaking her nose.

"Hey, just like Simon does! … I mean, don't care I am also a hunter! In training, but I am! I'd have you on the floor in seconds if you attacked me ... And my blood does not smell weird! It's pure angel essence" she stated proudly.

"Yes, fallen angel essence. I'd never feed on you…" Jasper walked past them.

"Well said, Jazz. Then, little Nephilim, if you think you're so brave ... I'll gladly challenge you, I could use some training ..." Bella joked. Clary became pale and as her eyelid tremored.

"Who said anything about a fight, this is a party, c'mon!" she contested and got away as quickly and prudently as she could, Bella laughed, this being the first time she wasn't the clumsy one.

* * *

"I understand that you like to wear black and everything, but since when is it a sin to wear a little color?" Alice said mockingly, and Izzy was not of those who react well to that kind of comment, meaning she was a proud Shadowhunter like all of the rest of her race.

"Excuse me? I am Shadowhunter, "Better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234" she stated menacingly. Alice just smiled.

"Well, never heard of such a long fashion crime." she drew the line on the sand.

"Then you also are a son of the night" Simon told Edward, who was even more unpleased with the question.

"Son of what? Never heard an insult like that! He won, Jacob ..." he said making Jake scowl.

"No, I mean ... vampire, bloodsucker, enlarged mosquito... What I want to call it! I have several of them "he giggled. "Hey "Enlarged Mosquito" I must tell Eric, it's one hell of a name for the band!"

"Ah, sure, that's exactly what I am" conceded the other vampire.

"High-five me, bro!" Simon exclaimed excitedly, Edward looked at him with wide opened eyes and stepped away, the thing was that one was too much for the other and the other had never been a social person exactly.

"Ok no. Sure, blood, yes ... delicious ... Have you ever bit the boyfriend of your best friend who thought he was her sibling? Or is it just me?" he laughed once again

"My God, what dimension have we fallen into?" Edward said softly. "Renesmee owes us a lifetime of payment for this, literally"

* * *

"It looks like there's trouble" Bella told Clary.

"Oh, damn. Forgive them, they are quite lofty" she apologized, maybe even including herself for her previous attempts of showing superiority.

"My siblings too. The years pass, your ego grows, so on" she replied becoming a little embarrassed as well.

"Yes, one can no longer rely on vampires, always changing directions, so bipolar, always looking for their own good, sometimes they make me really dizzy, except for Simon ...he has always been as weird as he is now" Clary finished off inadvertently, forgetting whom she was talking to.

"What did you just say?!" Bella was about to explode with anger when she realized her mistake.

"No, wait, I meant ...!" she tried to explain herself when she suddenly felt someone hugging her from behind, someone taller and colder than Jace,

"Dear sister of mine! Little piece of heaven with freckles, Beautiful Clarissa" Sebastian smelled like a speakeasy nightclub from the 20's and weighted much enough to make her feel as drunk as he was.

"Oh, freaking shit" she said waving along with her brother.

"Who's this, huh? Clary, Dad left pretty clear that it's no good to fraternize with downworlders, even worse with such pale weird ones" said the bobbing beside her.

"Downworlders, that's how we're called? You see, Mom? That's the kind of thing I'd know if you let out more often!" Nessie complained, popping her head out from the protection of her many aunts and uncles.

"We're here, or not?!" Bella reprimanded, making the turtle hide inside her people shell once again.

"Oh, but who is this wonder over here? Miss, you are the only inexplicable beauty in this freaky portion of the undead!" Sebastian said playing the poet as he took Nessie by the hand and knelt in front of her. Eight guests looked at him menacingly, with his killing instincts in a godlike level

"Now, that's what I call a problem…" Clary stammered the first in what would be a long night.

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._

Hello, readers! This is another chapter of this twisted crazy fanfic and I want to read all of your thoughts about it; it took me so long to translate and I also added some things that weren't on the Spanish version because as I wrote that being 14 it wasn't as good grammatically developed as I would've wanted it to so, mistakes are meant to be corrected. Please review, I love to know what you think about it, I personally have a lot of fun while writing it and I hope you have as much fun while reading it. Until the next chapter, bye!


	4. When things get serious

"And today's paper will have the death of a horny punk on the cover ... "announced Emmet looking menacingly at Sebastian as he kissed his niece's shaky hand.

"Did you hear that?!" Clary cried to her boyfriend without being able to move, the pale seven faces surrounding them made pretty clear that the previous statement was highly probable to come true.

"What were you expecting, love? He's part demon, it's obvious that he'd come out damaged! Moreover, it is factory damage ... that cannot be fixed, Raziel knows we've tried!" Jace _tried_ to comfort her, getting a grimace from the redhead in response.

"Hey, it was not my mother's fault! And what's so wonderful about your own mom, huh? It's crystal clear that had emo complexes!" his girlfriend complained back, for what it seems nobody was in the mood to keep quiet when they had to that night.

"I didn't mean it because of your mother, it was because of Lilith!" he reminded her, poking her forehead and making her blush to no end.

"Oh, that's right" she agreed embarrassed.

"To all this who exactly invited the wretched murderer?" asked Isabelle playing cool… and with a dagger.

"Wow, easy girl, why don't you return that to where it came from?" almost begged a suddenly nervous Alice due to Izzy's small and yet frightening "toy".

"I do not need an invitation, my dear loving hoe" said Sebastian swinging towards Isabelle who was at a second to get into attack position.

"Good news everyone, it seems Sebby will meet with his daddy today! You must've missed him, he's as sick as you are!" before it was too late, her adoptive brother held her by the shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

"We have peace agreement for tonight ... I should've known this would happen, the mean ones don't change!" confessed Clary ashamedly, which was complimented by a face palm.

"To hell with peace agreements, I'll cut him like beef for a stew!" Izzy kept fighting against Jace, no wonder why her food tasted so badly, if those were the kind of ingredients she chose to add.

"Do you know this bastard?" Bella asked the shadowhunter girl as she analyzed Sebastian, not taking her eyes off of him just in case he dared to touch other thing from Nessie that wasn't her hand; she had almost beat to death her best friend because he had given her a nickname she didn't like, what would stop her from killing an unknown teenager because of not keeping his hands to himself?

"I unfortunately do ... he is my brother!" she responded, playing damsel in distress, having such a relative was enough reason to turn her life into a drama, we are all certain about that for sure.

"Well, it looks like you'll end up as an only child by the time the party finished" she threatened him; the vampire version of Isabella Swan wasn't up for no shit.

"That's the only dream of my life!" the short one shouted excitedly, more than she should've sounded or been.

"What? Damn you, filthy traitor! You'll see what I'm capable of... I'll tell daddy, hell you'll be in trouble!" her brother moved like sheet being carried by the wind, was this for real the guy that had killed heartlessly a nine year old and terrorized a whole city of brave and experienced warriors?

"Hey, I said it wouldn't be me who kicked your ass, never said anything about vampires dismembering you, so have fun, brother!" Clary explained with a huge smile turning her back on him. Once again Jit was the blonde who stopped her. "I love you, but I really hate it when you make me do the right thing" she grumbled to him.

"And then I said ... I meant him, the one with the blue eyes. And look at us now!" bragged Magnus hugging his boyfriend. Their guests watched them entertained and happy, on their table you could find from witches to fairies to werewolves and more.

* * *

"Oh, don't you look so cute and perfect together?" Catarina, who was sitting the closest to them, squealed joyfully and tapped her whisky glass with him celebrating how wonderful their match had been.

"Magnus, by the angel, stop drinking already!" said Alec, irritated and concerned at the same time, he could've sworn that Magnus had had his lips on the glass far more times in an hour that the ones he had them on his own for the past five months of relationship they had shared.

"C'mon, sweet pea! Don't be such a killjoy! I have not inebriated myself seriously since I was last in Peru!" he assured him moving the glass to take a glimpse of how much of the liquid he had left; Alec shifted his gaze to Catarina.

"Is that true?" something inside him forced him to ask, even knowing the obvious and not pleasing answer.

"You know it's not. It's been centuries since that time in Peru" she replied, confirming his reasons to be so upset.

"You're a terrible best friend, Catarina Loss!" Magnus complained, pouting like a five year old that hadn't been granted a candy.

"I'm honest, you meant!" she concluded, or though she thought, the warlock was just ready for a tantrum after a quite big while of ingesting strong alcohol.

"Ragnor would've been on my side!" he remembered his other good and unfortunately diseased friend Ragnor Fell and couldn't help but to let a tear run down his brown and glitter-shinny cheek.

"On hell's name, there he goes again…"announced the blue skinned woman, ready for another shot of his endless moaning; she understood and shared the pain, but a drunken Magnus simply made a fuss about something that hadn't been on their hands.

"He was my greatest friend and Clarissa's goddamn brother cold-bloodedly murdered him for no good reason! You kids just wait for a fly to fly off to make a disaster out of anything that happens and I finish fixing it for you! And I don't even get paid, what have you done with me?!" Magnus squealed and suddenly it was like he had melted on the table and raised his head to look at and take his glass with him. Catarina said something to Alec's ear.

"Let him drink, if he is sober while the nostalgia attacks, he'll never cease to cry" she warned, proving she was also one of the warlock's greatest friends that knew precisely how his scenes worked, increased or decreased, started or ended.

"Mag ..." Alec tried to give him an understanding, warm hug but Magnus began to mourn as if his eyes were never to get dry, maybe they wouldn't he could perform any kind of magic after all.

"I want Ragnor!" he pleaded, sending indiscriminate punches and kicks to the air.

"Would I settle it if I brought your hairball to you?" Catarina asked stroking his back, with last-minute tactics of distraction.

"Oh, sure! Just where the king of the house could be?!" Alec's intoxicated and apparently bipolar boyfriend questioned with an ear to ear smile that drew away his previous crocodile tears.

"Who's the prettiest little kitten? You are! you are for sure!" Jasper played with the cat he had found running around from the riot the party created on its usual calm and comfy home, being very close to his sister that burned with anger.

* * *

"Dammit, Jasper! Let go of that spawn of the devil right now!" ordered Rosalie who wasn't fond of cats, maybe because of the similarities between her and the creature, she was as churlish as them , Jasper stuck his tongue out to her.

"But I'm right here, you blind Barbie! I'd never let you freaks touch this precious and devilish prince!" Sebastian shouted while Jace and Clary were still trying to get him away from Ness.

"No one's talking to you, nosy albino!" she yelled in response. "Alice, tell Jasper to get rid of that cat!" Rose used the last of her resources.

"Jazz, lose the cat" Alice said without paying much attention.

"As you say, sweetheart" he said mechanically and Chairman Meow fled form the guests once more.

"Magnus won't like that you made a mess of his cat's hair and party for a change…" Jordan joked, Maia laughed at his side.

"Well, and I do not like werewolves, we're even. Though Jacob is the exception ..." Emmet said. The receptor looked at him with contempt.

"What? Is that for real what you call lycanthrope? Your pet wolf wouldn't last 5 seconds in the Praetor Lupus" Jordan threatened making the vampire hide a puzzled expression behind his usual stone face.

"The What? That sounds like medicine for wolves with stomach problems" Rosalie finished.

"I thought Carlisle had said that thing wasn't true…" Jasper told to Alice's ear, who shrugged in reply.

"Hey, do not mess with my niece's pet! … I meant dog! …Uh, Jacob! Jacob, that's it!" Emmet responded troubled.

"Your man's got his tongue tied, blonde?" asked Maia with her arms to her chest and a mocking grin on her face.

"Only when he gets pissed because of a couple of mangy dogs" the blonde said, sending sparks flying through them.

"Okay, you went way past the line with that. Say goodbye to your very fake extensions!" said the female wolf cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"Take that pervert off from our daughter already; the only ones allowed to touch her should be the ones that had something to deal with her coming to the world, which means her mother and me!" Edward demanded giving off an excess of information, for a moment everyone froze.

"Daughter?! No freaking way, nuh-uh, I need a drink ..." said Simon holding his head and walked to the bar.

"That sounds damn good at this point…" Jasper agreed and followed the other vampire.

"Hang in there, Tinkerbell ... You're saying she's your daughter? Like for real? Your own monstrosity and all that comes with the parenting package?" Jace asked pointing to Nessie that frowned to the description of her.

"Yes, I told Clary… It happened when I was still a human so… this is what we got, I meant she! And it's the greatest thing we've ever done! I mean she is the greatest… hum, person we've… oh, forget it! I think it's clear" Bella explained, on her own way.

"I thought… she was adopted ... "confessed the redhead looking to the ground and biting on her nails.

"This is truly something I can't believe… the one that literally died a virgin has a daughter; this should be written on Nephilim's history books, by the angel you're really something to keep an eye on!" Jace laughed, and Clary tensed even more beside him as Bella glared her boyfriend menacingly.

"Hey, easy bro! What's so wrong about dying a virgin?" Simon squealed from the bar making Isabelle's eyes widen to his unexpected confession.

"Awkward…" Alice whispered biting her lower lip.

"Then, talking about virgins ...Tell me about your relationship, how's intimacy going, little Clary?" Edward asked mockingly with an arm around the shorty. Clary looked at him sourly but with flushed cheeks.

"Hey, hey; don't you talk to my girl so freely, vampy" Jace threatened flicking his tongue.

"What are you going to do, blondie? On fact I'll tell you, I had a question… Do you spend more time shopping L'Oreal products than keeping your poor girlfriend happy?" the vampire joked, and yet is it obvious to say that nobody was exactly laughing?

"Not much more time than the amount you spend trying to figure out how the hell you got your wife pregnant being so dead in all sense" he replied with a satisfied smile. The other guests assured that comment indicated that the fight was on.

"Let us draw a rune on him, bro, because you just got him burnt!" Izzy exclaimed and high-fived her brother.

"Now, little orphan. You asked and begged for it..." Edward walked towards the blond.

"Can't you just wait until we get rid of the curse of my life so you can kill each other to your desires?! Geez, how rude! This is what I get for trying to be nice!" Clary's protest stopped the two fools from getting into a fight that wouldn't end, for a while...

* * *

"Oh, perfect, another dyed blond wannabe goth weirdo!" protested Simon just noticing that Jasper was at his side. He had drunk three strong cocktails, with a hint of blood so it wouldn't be completely unbearable for him.

"Well, in a certain way you're right, the change made many modifications, you know? My hair used to be darker…" the other vampire answered while taking a sip of the red stained liquor that was in his hand.

"Okay ... I didn't expect that ... when I intend to make you offended, you don't turn out to be and when I try to be kind is when you're offended? What kind of bipolar, hateful vampires are you, uh?" the drunk of the two of them demanded to know.

"It's pretty obvious that there are different kinds of vampires around here ... Let's see, what do you feed on?" Jasper asked, intrigued by the differences between equals.

"Blood, duh! What else, unicorns?" The younger boy sneered, wobbling on his sit and giggling foolishly with his not so fun jokes as always.

"Having known you all already, I'd dare to believe you'd say those also exist ... I meant, what type of blood do you consume" The blond said, somehow annoyed by Simon's half-drunk, half natural stupidity state.

"Oh, mostly animal blood… And to think I used to be a vegetarian! That's the kind of drama I live in, the perks of being a hidden shadowhunter's best friend…I would earn millions if I wrote a book like that; do you think someone might already have? He or she owes me an explanation and compensation for a change!" he started complaining, and ended talking about something that no one but he could've understood.

"Okay, one similarity mixed with thousands of words I didn't get. How do you kill the vampires of your class?" this time his drinking partner talked with such calm that Simon got uneasy, those strange mood swings were getting him dizzier than the drinks themselves!

"Whoa, what a baleful topic of conversation for a happening like this, you really know how to get the party started, don't you? And how should I know? Do I seem dead to you? You know ... more than what's normal?" the other replied hiccupping.

"Next Question; what happens if you go out when it's sunny?" that was the key question and Jasper had no idea until...

"To me? Nothing really, I'm a day walker ... but if you'd see the vampires of Camille's clan! They become an undead barbecue under the sun!" Simon laughed.

"Okay, another similarity, although we only seem to shine with the sun ... Wait! You said Camille's clan? Camille Belcourt's clan?" Jasper started questioning Simon, a bad moment to try to get important information for sure.

"Yeah, Magnus' hooker and former girlfriend, but shhhh! Alec doesn't like to talk about her... neither he likes when some Will Herondale is mentioned... But only Jace must know who that is! Not that I care too much" Jasper found himself in the agony of talking with someone who constantly lost his way through the talk and that hateful characteristic of him increased insufferably now that he was intoxicated.

"Focus, pal!" he took away the glass that the vampire boy held on to like it was what kept him alive, well, partly alive. You guys know Camille Belcourt, yes or no?" he asked worriedly grabbing Simon by the hem of this shirt.

"Yes, dammit! Are you deaf or what?! Must be because of your midget girlfriend's squeaky voice, it's like a whistle! How do you stand her all day?" now it was his turn to start with the useless questions, but his partner had already lost himself in his own guilty thoughts.

"Oh, hell…"

* * *

"Come on, Jonathan Christopher Sebastian, leave her alone already!" Clary ordered his brother, as angry as her mother would've been if she had done something wrong, or if she had done something without telling her, or if she had been with Jace; and the last occasion seemed to repeat very often.

"Don't yell at me, Clarissa Adele! That's the damn problem with all Morgenstern girls. First they tell you they love you and then you get sent down the drain! Is it too much to ask for some affection, uh?! I may be the Nephilim's worst nightmare but I have a dark heart that also needs attention you know?" Sebastian whimpered.

"Mom, I'm scared…" Nessie said looking at her ridiculously tipsy suitor.

"I know, dear, but the redhead says he's kind of dangerous, thought he doesn't seem like he is, more of a pain in the ass I'd say ... We better just wait until Jake gets back from wherever he has gone ... "Bella whispered to her daughter.

"Enough! First, I never, ever in the disgusting time I've known you have I said that I love you, and I never, ever will! And second Mama didn't send you down the drain!" Clary reminded him, irritated to no end.

"But she still left him with Valentine that's almost the same or even worse" Jace pointed out nodding. His girlfriend dedicated him the sweetest death glare ever.

"Don't help me so much, _love_ …" she mumbled the reply, and spitted the nickname at the end.

"You see? You see?! Come here, little brother! She does not understand because she was never mistreated by our father… not enough at least!" Sebastian grabbed Jace's arm and caught him in a breathtaking embrace.

"You… have a good point" Jace babbled the words out with the last bit of air he had on his lungs.

"The hell you just said?!" Clary groaned.

"Did he hit you as well when you mispronounced a word in Latin?" the older brother asked with crocodile tears swaying in his dark, lifeless eyes, letting go a bit of the blond so he could breathe again and answer.

"Tell me about it, you inherited his unhuman strength for hurting, I'm sure…" he felt Clary's piercing stare and thought of stopping his momentary teaming up with his not –so- much- of- a relative he just had to ask something very little first! "Did… did he ever soothed when you had nightmares?" that was when Jace and Clary's brother looked like two drops of water, water contaminated and scorned by Valentine.

"Never! You think I'd have this kind of psychological issues if he had done it?! And what about that thing of… 'To love is to destroy…?" Sebastian began.

"… And to be loved is to be destroyed!" the other ended.

"Oh, by the bloody angel, Jace! Is this for real?!" the redhead snarled, not being able to handle their scene a second more.

"This guy's my lost brother too, love!" her boyfriend sobbed putting an arm around Sebastian shoulders who joined his cries.

"Lost brother?! As far as I know the only brother you've lost is Max, you moron!" she reminded him sharply, without knowing she hadn't targeted only him but...

"You're so heartless, Fray!" Isabelle swept covering her face and ruined makeup with her hands, Clary found herself surrounded by crybabies.

"It's true!" Jace agreed indignant "That's something I'll never forgive or forget, jerk!" the blond turned away from Sebastian and walked hesitatingly to hug his girlfriend again the girl didn't respond the gesture, rather put her hands on the sides of her waist with a menacing pose.

"Though, if I must be honest, Mother. I can't help but to feel bad about this punk…" confessed the always innocent and sensitive Nessie.

"Shut it! What part of "vampires have no beating hearts" do you not understand?!" Bella scolded her daughter.

"But I'm not…!" Nessie was going to say, again, when half of her family rushed to cover her mouth. She was still a child and being the first time she ever met other people than her usual guardians, she would obviously reckless. There was no good reason for those stranger freaks with family issues to know about her secret, right?

"And to believe I'm the one who says that my mother doesn't give me a break…" the redhead said as she watched the group of vampires strangling little Ness so she wouldn't blunder.

* * *

"Answer me, you stranger! Where did these bunch of drunks hid my baby? I know you know …" with the help of several whiskey glasses, Magnus questioned the lost Jacob.

"You think we should stop him? It has been more than ten minutes... The guy doesn't seem to know his own name" Alec asked Catarina as the two of them witnessed the clumsy picture from their table.

"Nah, let him get a bit distracted and don't mention you-know-who ..." replied the witch, crossing her legs and enjoying the entertainment.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, what's more… who on earth are you?" Asked Jacob terrified and confused.

"What who am I? WHO AM I?! I am lord and master of all you see! The High Warlock of Brooklyn! The world's sexiest and coolest immortal, Magnus Bane!" Magnus made a show of his introduction, Jake simply blinked at him, perplexed.

"You're… a warlock?" he repeated astonished.

"Yup" the host nodded proudly at the werewolf.

"This guy smokes weed or something?" Jacob asked Alec who was the closest one to give him a hint of what the hell was going on.

"No, he means it…" the boyfriend replied.

"If you want, I could turn you into rat to prove it, ask Sheldon if you don't believe me, it's nothing pretty ... Hey that's right! That would attract Chairman Meow!" exclaimed Magnus, once again forgetting about Clary's best friend name.

"What? No, wait ... I don't want that! I've work out too much and too long to lose it against a madman!" Jake escaped from the buzzed warlock's horrible suggestion and plan.

"Come back here I'm not done with you, wolfie! He's kinda awkward and dumb, typical gym freak… but he's adorable!" Magnus said looking at who had vanished from him in less than a second. Alec glared at him, walked to him stomping his feet, and dragged his boyfriend by his jacket right back to the table.

"Adorable-my-ass!" Alec complained sitting as far from him as he could.

"No one has said otherwise, Alexander" Magnus laughed, agreeing to his moody statement.

"Too much information, you guys…" Catarina said embarrassed by the unneeded discussion.

* * *

"So now that you've already stopped winning like the little blonde girl you are… Are we going to settle this like men or what?" Edward said to Jace, he separated himself from Clary and stared at the vampire intimidatingly.

"Only if you dare, batsy. I remind you I'm a fighter for nature, while you're just an emo for the vampire change…" Jace challenged him, fearless.

"I think we should stop them…" Jasper suggested coming back from the bar, somehow groggy "There's something we need to discuss…" and that was the only reason why he joined Simon on his binge.

"Just when this stupid party gets interesting! Let them beat each other as much as they like! Let's see if they fix their brains that way ... " Rosalie said with a mischievous smile, rubbing her hands together.

"You don't plan on doing anything or what?" Bella said to Clary, who was frightened by such behavior.

"I don't think we can do something about it… Having fun while dishing pain is on Jace's DNA!" she responded worriedly.

"This is incredible! You really gonna let them ...?" the vampire stopped to think it through "Though, he has no chance against Edward" she showed off inadvertently.

"What was that?" the shadowhunter turned to face her, feeling scornful and yet amused by her comment.

"C'mon, look at them! Edward is an incredibly powerful 100 year old vampire! And your boyfriend... well, he's an arrogant blond kid with identity problems ..."

"Nobody messes with my clueless blond! But okay ... If you really believe he's so perfect… Wanna bet?" and that's how things got serious.

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._


	5. Games of love and madness

"Then, the one who bleeds first loses, right?" Bella challenged Clary, both very convinced that both of their partners would win.

"Ri... Hang in there! Yours doesn't bleed!" the nephilim discovered the vampire's tricky tramp.

"Fine, what do you suggest now?" Bella asked, posing as the fair one.

"Wait, wait! Are you seriously considering this?" Alice busted into the scene, rather indignant than worried about the boys who were still at less than two seconds of slamming themselves to the floor.

"Yes, Problem?" her sister in law replied without seeming interested on what she was agreeing to put her husband trough, but well, it wasn't the first time he almost died for some stupid, ridiculous reason she'd put him through.

"Of course there is a problem, Isabella! That pair of idiots is about to kill each other for fun! And you encourage it!" she accused her; Bella sighed irritated and bored by the excessive chit chat about the matter.

"It's not as serious as it seems, Alice. It's not like he's fighting the Volturi, and he has also done that before! Besides, you know that Edward can stand up against a vexing, cocky and to top it off blond seventeen year old, right?" she responded, making two of her three arguments about Jace valid.

"What do you have against blondes?!" Both Alice and Clary asked making her chill.

"You'd be surprised to know that my Jace is extremely dangerous! Your old thing could ever beat him" bragged the overly angry redhead and emphasizing the word "my", for her rival it was difficult and almost funny trying to take seriously someone so small, it was like a little flame of raging red fire.

"Ok, enough! When did this turn into a fight, ah? I thought you got along! Nobody spends their life comparing the two of them!" Alice said trying to make them reason for once in the whole time the party took place.

"It's obvious that you don't know what fandom fights are ..." Clary whispered.

"Alice, my God! It's just a street encounter! Jake's pack does it all the time! It's even fun! And I think that Clary and I are not exactly arguing if not trying to prove a point" added the now expert, and Clary nodded.

"Well, you see there are easier ways to prove a point than to finish a party looking for and assembling the pieces of your husband and lead a poor teenage boy to the hospital to get him put a full body cast, I can see the ads already "In search of blood donor ", you know so one can devour it and the other inject it to he's system" the shadowhunter could not help but gasp at how bad could a couple of friendly punches.

"Ok, fine! No beating, but this doesn't end here, you hear me?!" Bella said, turning to confirm that her husband hadn't done anything regrettable… yet.

"Pathetic, turns out that you cannot fight unless your little changed mundane says so?" threatened Jace, Edward simply decided not to hear when Bella got to him, how unexpected, right?

"Hey, easy boy, can't you calm your irritating boyfriend for longer than a fraction of a second, Clary?" the vampire asked, infuriated by his comment; little changed mundane?

"I was talking to your disco ball, baby. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong" stated the blonde snapping his fingers at her, his girlfriend hit his arm with much more strength than he thought she had.

"Behave!" ordered Clary trying to avoid the slaughter.

"C'mon, which side are you on, Clarissa? Make up your mind already!" it was the pain that spoke rather than a thinking, mature Jace, then Sebastian came into the picture, still drunk, dragging Nessie wherever he went.

"To that I agree! Seriously, Clary! Think it through, would you truly rather be with the duck-phobic than you're your very sexy own brother? You're so indecisive!" her brother judged her, Clary rolled her eyes at how absurd things were getting.

"Nobody called you, albino" Rosalie attacked, the presence of the boy made her nervous and angry.

"Neither did anyone with you, blondie, so please close that big mouth full of cheap lip gloss when I talk to my submissive ... I mean, sister!" said Sebastian almost falling to the floor thanks to the generous amount of alcohol he had administrated himself, leading the helpless child with him.

"This guy's so sick, man" Emmet said out loud what were everyone thoughts at talking about Sebastian as he listened to the barbarities he said.

"Sick, who's sick? If there's marks it should be demon pox!" Jace added and once again, no one knew what he was talking about.

"Sweetie ..." Clary said to his ear, he got closer contentedly. "Shut your goddamn mouth, you only make it worse!" Jace cried and had to rub his ear to prevent it from where it was after hearing such loud scream.

"That's how it goes, right? You just don't give a damn about what happens to me, Clarissa! What kind of deceitful, cruel sister are you?" Sebastian whimpered.

"What part of "peace agreement" didn't you understand, talc powder head?" she threatened for one last time as her brother pouted in reply.

"I think you need a drink with lots of ice, chill a bit, love" protested Jace, lighting up Clary's fury once again.

* * *

 _"Oh, damn it; there are too many mortals here!"_ Rosalie complained shivering at Emmett's side.

"What is it, dear?" He wanted to know as he caressed the exposed flesh of her shoulders, trying to focus on what was wrong and not how amazingly she pulled out any dress that she'd get herself into.

"I need a little AB positive or I'll end this party by eating up everyone in here" she said uneasily, her eyes ranging from a wolf to a Nephilim, to a fairy, to a witch and so on.

"You know we cannot feed on anyone here, Rose ..." he initially thought until someone part of their very annoying group of new "friends" walked by "Though I don't think it counts if the victim's willing to be used, watch it, beautiful... Hey you, angel girl!" Emmett called to Izzy, who was not far from them; Simon sensed something strange on the vampire's sudden interest on his girlfriend, so he left the bar for a while and also walked to their encounter with a protective arm over her shoulders.

"How can I help you?" Oh wait, that's right! I do not give a damn about you porcelain dolls, so bye! "She said, ready to turn again and making her boyfriend smiled pleased and proud, he stopped them immediately, with such strength that Simon's jokey, foolish grin changed into a grimace of pain.

"Weren't you ragging about your duty of always doing well and defend those who cannot do by themselves just five minutes ago? As much of a "Justice League" commitment that sounds to me, the love of my life here, needs a small donation of human juice ..." stated Emmet, Isabelle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms to her chest, the boy next to her on the other side thought that "Human Juice" would be an interesting name for his band.

"I'm sorry, do I by any chance have the words: "Isabelle- appetizer- Lightwood " written on my forehead? What in your frozen brain makes you think I'd let you drain me? If it was this brute here, I'd consider it, in fact I've let him do so. Still, I'm a warrior not a dummy for the downworld " she protested and making Simon wake up from his rock star daydreaming.

"Well, Iz, based on my personal experience I'd say that you really make everyone around you feverishly hungry" He added flirty, winking at her; she released a lofty laugh that would've made him blush to no end if he had been a mundane still.

"I'm sorry, really. I just remembered that's exactly what Magnus tells Alec on bed, with the same words, the wink and everything. Oh, by the angel! Haha, sorry…" she scoffed happily; her boyfriend suddenly got some mental images he'd never be able to erase.

"Too much information, Iz!" He complained running a hand over his messy hair uncomfortably.

"What can I say? My brother tells me everything!" She said keeping the mocking smile on her pretty face, Simon tried to focus once again on how beautiful his own girlfriend was, but he just couldn't forget the thought of Alec and Magnus on their birthday suits. That only made the situation even more uncomfortable for the spectators.

"I think ... I'm not hungry anymore" Rosalie realized suddenly, somewhat disgusted and frightened by the behavior of their hosts.

* * *

" _Let's play in the apartment while the goddamn wolf's not around… If he does not appear, Jace will cut him like a pear"_ Magnus crooned his remix of the child's game, crawling and looking for Jacob everywhere, convinced that he was the kidnapper of Chairman Meow.

"What an anniversary, eh?" Said Catarina to Alec, amused by her friend's inebriation.

"Tell me it won't be like this every time" Alec pleaded, watching his boyfriend make a fool of himself at the eyes of the entire underworld.

"Welcome to the reality of loving the Great Warlock of Brooklyn, little Nephilim" she replied patting his shoulder.

"These wolves are more slippery than the soap in my tub! Don't you think, babe?" Magnus asked, taking his place next to Alec. "Hey, Cat! Do you think we should use Queen Seelie's gift already? I'm starting to worry about my furry heir to the throne"

"Magnus, Kaelie said that you should use it only when it was an emergency, everything is perfectly fine now" she reprimanded, Magnus made a sad and indignant face.

"How can you say that everything's fine while my prince is being put in a trunk and sent to Madagascar by a burly and exquisite lycanthrope?" he protested crossing his arms, but still taking a while to roll his eyes at the memory of Jacob's well-toned body.

"That's it, I won't put up with this bad joke anymore! If you hate the guy so much stop complimenting him! "Alec snapped angrily.

"Am I smelling a jealous little baby boy?" Magnus said in a cloying tone as he stroked Alec's cheek.

"No idea, I can only smell something like a canteen, stay away" he replied.

"Aw, c'mon, love! All of this amazing party and your loving server are for you alone, you know that!" the warlock reminded him and grinned tenderly.

"Then can you stop thinking about the cat or the dog for a second and focus on me?" his boyfriend demanded.

"You'll be in a better mood when I give you your gift… and what a mood you'll succumb to, just wait and see" Magnus half warned, half bragged, Catarina laughed softly.

"If it's not a new seraph blade to end with my misery, you may consider yourself a bachelor for once and all and with my blessing" Alec whispered as Magnus covered him with kisses.

* * *

 _"Are you sure?" Helen wanted to know as Aline walked from here to there over the dance floor._

"Yes, I heard those sick bloodsuckers myself! They will ruin everything! Alec is going to be shattered ... "she said worriedly, her girlfriend took her hand with the intention of comforting her, which let go of the motion a second after to pick up the entering call on her cellphone.

"I have to answer, it's Julian, he's still jealous because Emma doesn't shut up about Jace, he's like her new hero or something, and Dad does not help much, so I'm the broken heart fixer now" Helen excused herself as Aline continued to move nervously; then she saw a boy, rather a werewolf, desperately looking for someone just as she was.

"Hey, have you seen a few pale-faced folks with a sickened expression and a beautiful little girl around here?" He asked, no wonder why he seemed so lost on earth, those kind of people wouldn't be easy to find. Ask any fangirl if you don't believe me.

"If you mean the Morgenstern-Herondale siblings, no," she replied thinking of the only ones she knew who could resemble his description.

"Who? No, I mean someone else! They're vampires! "He answered trying not to make a face while commenting the only outstanding and interesting characteristic of the Cullen family.

"You're also looking for the vampires?" she said in surprise, after all she would get someone to help her with the "little" inconvenient that was coming.

"Unfortunately, yes, they have my baby" he said with teary eyes, Aline could not help feeling bad for the wolf boy.

"Worry not, we can join forces to find your girl and prevent this from becoming a disaster." She assured him offering her hand.

"Jacob Black, werewolf from the Forks pack, imprinted on the sweetest and strangest brought to life little girl" he presented himself, somehow odd to Aline's ears, but hey she didn't have time to ask when there was a mess to prevent from happening.

"Aline Penhallow, Shadowhunter, Jia and Patrick Penhallow's first, and well, only born. And it will be a pleasure to be your ally tonight" she said trying to be as specific as he had been.

* * *

"Can you believe it? He said we'd never both fit on her bed! How could I not hate him at that very moment? "Simon stammered, he thought a few shots more would help him erase the thought of his two friends on their intimate moments, another drunken fool to add to the party's list. Jasper sat beside him on the bar and he was not feeling so well either.

"I get you, man, that blondie boy is a complete asshole and I've only known him for half an hour" Jasper reasoned, he spoke weirdly. "But at least he didn't abandon his poor, very depressed, loner masochistic girlfriend because of your uncontrollable thirst and desire of ending her emo expression, did he?" He asked just to prove to them for once and all that it could happen to anybody! Those stubborn knuckleheads Bella and Edward, really. If they had to blame anyone for all of the stupidity of their relationship it should've been only them!

"Of course not! Although I've tried to make him do it for months and you think I was able to? Nu-uh, pal, they thought they were siblings and right after that Sebastian comes into the picture to ruin it! I ended up falling in love with Izzy... that's the happy conclusion of my own teenage romance novel "Simon confessed as children and drunks never lie.

"Siblings? That's off the nature's limits, well, how about this ... Bella and Edward had a daughter. Can you imagine the world I live in?" Jasper spoke out, Simon nodded. "But if we want to start talking about falling in love tragically. You do not know how much I appreciate having Alice ... but, there are times I just can't help ..."he began as if he was about to cry.

"Take it easy, bro. I'm with you ..." The other vampire assured him patting his shoulder, Jazz took a deep breath and continued.

"I know it's stupid, but I cannot help but to miss Maria!" Jasper whined.

"Maria? Wasn't her name Alice? "Simon said confused.

"No, Maria, my first love!" The sweet and cruel Maria, always so beautiful ... always such a heartless manipulative bitch ..." he remembered pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

"I know, the first love always squeezes your heart and then throws it to the garbage until the pretty girl who pities you picks it up, but never forgets it was in the trash ..." he was oh so completely right.

"Maria, I love you!" Jasper shrieked, and Alice appeared out of nowhere, with her delicate hands turned into fists and her usual smile replace by an unpleased grimace.

"What did you say, you filthy, disgusting, unfaithful worm?!" She asked ragging, looking like she waited for the perfect moment to rip all of his limbs off.

"You just bought yourself a ticket to hell, buddy ..." his drinking bud concluded as the soon to be victim only froze.

"No, this, I ... Simon got me drunk!" Was Jasper's excuse, Alice's death glare was now threateningly positioned on the accused.

"Wait, what?! That's a lie! I said I needed a drink and he followed me and started talking about Camille and how the change affected his hair and ..." Simon began to explain, but Alice stopped him at hearing a name she had not heard in a long time.

"You were talking about Camille?" She asked, shocked, and still relieved that the fuss about Maria had been finished for good, or she'd have to finish it with a few lovely blows given to her partner, just like she always did.

"Ah, yes! Do you have hearing problems? Well, it's not that anyone likes to hear Camille's name, I do not blame you the... "He shrugged picking up his glass. "Cheers to the hoe" he emptied it.

"What do you know about Camille Belcourt?" Alice asked as Jasper snuggled into her chest.

"I know she's the leader of the clan of New York, I know that Raphael hates her, I know she's Magnus ex, I know she's more of a biatch than the Seelie Queen, and believe me, that's one hell of a lady to beat if we talk about promiscuity" Simon replied.

"Oh, God, Jazz, they know her!" the vampire girl exclaimed, seeing how all of those features fit her perfectly, but he was too intoxicated to react.

"Who knows who?" Isabelle appeared to defend her boyfriend from whom she believed were doing him some harm, as he tried to do for her before and failed miserably, and she didn't like Alice that much for a change.

"The leader of the vampires, Is that true?" She wanted to make sure.

"Yes, and you do not know how much I would like to say it's not! But this is my brother and Magnus' party! And no one without exception is allowed to talk about her!"

"Okay, calm down. We will not talk about her anymore, my brother doesn't like her either" said Alice giving in, snapping her fingers in front of her husband to make him wake up, they had to talk about that little bitch…I mean! Maria.

"I do not want to be cruel…" started Izzy and then reconsidered" Oh, the heck with! Who am I trying to fool? I want these China set out of my party as soon as possible ..." she stated, her boyfriend nodded, and they went to join Jace and Clary.

* * *

"Fine, then, no violence no fun, without a little disaster I'll get horribly bored; so changing the topic How the hell did you get pregnant from someone's who's blood or libido doesn't run through his veins anymore? "Jace asked lighting the fire once again, Clary glared at him, but he was just curious.

"Oh, it's rather a long story…" said Bella, taking her husband's hand that wasn't comfortable with the question or the answer.

"Darling, he's a vampire, it cannot be as long as you think ..." Jace hinted, Clary blushed and Edward seemed to want to break something, his neck specifically, or maybe his legs, what about his teeth so he couldn't open that ridiculous mouth of his? Maybe all of the bones on his body, yeah, those seemed the fairest thing to break.

"Well look who's talking. All hail Jace's "marvelous godlike mango"!" Simon laughed swinging.

"Shut up, you idiot" Jace said between his teeth, feeling as his girlfriend's temper heated up.

"You do remember the mango thing, right Clary?" he poked her arm, but as she replied with an inflexible frown, he remembered something very important "Ups, that's true! You weren't the one who named it that way, sorry! Such a twisted thing girls have for nicknames these days, am I right?" He giggled; Izzy widened her stare at the comment and made a mental reminder, never ever let her boyfriend drink without her again… unless she wanted to catch up with the latest gossips.

"Girls, uh? So it was a girl, another girl? What does he know that I don't?!" the redhead grabbed her boyfriend by the hem of his shirt, threatening, but Jace was faster still and moved away from her.

"I'm ... I'm going to see how Alec is ..." he ran off, making her burn with anger and turn her little, delicate hands into killing fists.

"Oh, hell no! Come back here, you fucking coward! Jonathan! "She shouted and ran up to chase him.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked smiling, finally being his sister's center of attention.

"The other one" Izzy corrected irritably, and yet joyful to break his hopes and see how he pouted like a three year old.

* * *

 _"This is all so cute; why don't we have anniversary parties?"_ Rosalie wondered, wrapped in Emmett's arms.

"Honey, do you know how many times we've gotten married?" He reminded her.

"A few, I don't keep track on that, no matter how many times we do it, it's for our love's sake," she said smiling. "But do not you think it would be fun?" We could even invite these weirdos here, since they invited us… and they seem like good entertainment for the guests, better than any clown I tell you!" she insisted.

"All right, love. We'll have all the anniversary parties and weddings that you want ... but, I don't think we should invite that Magnus guy, he was fun at the time, but now he scares me somehow ... "Emmet confessed.

"That's true! We haven't seen Magnus! We should go meet his boyfriend "she proposed and announced at the same time.

"Rose, I do not think that's a good idea ..." Although he did not admit it, he was a bit jealous of Magnus. When the Cullens met the warlock by pure chance, he had been very gallant and friendly towards Rose, which had angered him, Rosalie was not the type to make friends very fast and she and Magnus got along like hand and glove.

"He's like the only person in this place I want to see!" she shrieked with a puppy face, melting her husband's resistance.

"Well, we'll go get Glitter- Head Bane" he surrendered; being aware that it was dangerous for him not to go along with Rose's whims.

* * *

" _Nessie is still with that guy?"_ Edward pointed out uneasily.

"I think so, maybe Clary went to get them" she said trying to get her husband to focus more on her, as if she wasn't the only thing he ever cared about, really, not just to be romantic... Sometimes it seemed like everything he had on his brain was Bella, Bella, Bella and… Oh! Bella.

"I do not trust these guys, Bells! God knows what Sebastian is going to do with my baby! "Let's just say he was extremely possessive now and tried to do one thing good that night.

"For God's sake, are you blind? Aren't those vampire eyes meant to have perfect vision? They're five steps from here! "She said furiously, it was true, just as Edward was about to rise from her seat and go with Nessie, she stopped him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't you remember what I told you at the hotel today?" Nessie is being watched, like all the time" she said stroking his hair, Edward blinked in surprise.

"Love, I don't think it would be ..." he said within seconds of surrendering to her.

"Where do you hide your spontaneous and romantic self when I need it? Come on, we've been babysitting for a year! I urge you to be only mine for even just a little while" she begged.

"Do you really think she'll be all right?" He had to make sure just one more time.

"But of course! Besides, neither does Clary like her own brother; they said that their job was to protect the ... mundanes? ... and she is half human, nothing will happen if we escape five minutes" Bella answered very close to her lips, tempting him.

"It will be only five, by chronometer!" he assured her and took Bella away at full speed.

* * *

 _"So your parents follow you everywhere?"_ Sebastian asked with a strange liquid in his glass.

"Ah, yes ... they are rather overprotective" Nessie replied, trying to be kind but not having any desire to have a conversation or give explanations to him.

"That must be uncomfortable. Just thank your father for not being a sick man who replaced you with master duck-phobic just because he was the "good" one! Besides, I love my mother more than him ... of course, she let me come back to life for one night ..." Sebastian replied, he was already too drunk so she didn't become too shocked about what he had said.

"What was that? Come back to life?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, my lil' sis and I had an itty- bity fight recently in the place where are nephilims are from: Idris, and her mother freaking blondie boyfriend killed me! Can you believe that? Apart from the fact that Isabelle biatch cut my hand, since then Mommy has been taking care of me but it is not that I'm a hundred percent alive, you see? But it doesn't matter, she said she had a plan, and mom's plans never fail ... "he explained, ironically making her even more puzzled.

"A plan? Can your mother bring you back to life just like that? She's a warlock, too?" Renesmee asked, intrigued, not ever scared, as she loved all of the stories that Carlisle told her; some more twisted some more realistic, she took his chit chat like a mere fairytale; like most of the people that met Sebastian did. Epic fail though…

"No, she's a demon, yet mother to all of the warlocks…" he contested matter-of-factly.

"I'm not following…"

"Many people know her as Lilith, but to me she's mom" he said, emptying his glass, Nessie remembered hearing that name in one of the stories her grandfather had told her, almost everything he had seen that night, he had assured her that none of that existed.

"You're Lilith's son? How is that possible? She can't have children! "She exclaimed, eager as the child's tale went by inside her head.

"It's a long story, sweetness. Not that it matters, the point is that my sister is not half demon like me, that's the only thing I can assure you. She and Jace are more of Raziel's stupid lambs than any other nephilim." Sebastian seemed to be seconds away from fainting with more alcohol than blood flooding trough him.

"And how does she think of getting you back to life?" She said, following the game, very sure that all this was invented by the effects of the drink and still enjoyed the magical, fantasy hint it had.

"Look, tonight she put a spell on Clarissa and her friends so they wouldn't remember what happened to me, making them think that I technically did not die, but they still know who I am and everything I did; she's even controlling Jace's dreams to make sure nothing fails. I'm rather on a mission. You understand? She sent me here to watch the day- walker and make sure he was in good shape, he needs him for the ritual, I only have this night spare before I'm fully alive again" he replied with a slight hiccup.

"So what's this so said "ritual" about?"

"Simple, I need the blood of the vampire to be alive again, and when I am ... I'll take Jace and Clary with me to fulfill my evil plan, end with the goddamn Nephilims for good ..."

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._

Hello, my readers! How are you all? Well, you must have realized that this chapter is more suspicious, I wrote it this way so you could follow the storyline (you know, it's as if they were in the middle of the City of Fallen Angels) and to see how interesting the "relationship" between Nessie and Sebastian develops, and why is it that the Cullens met Camille and Magnus before? Those who have read the Bane Chronicles will probably understand, if not, I'll explain it clearly the next chapters. So, do not forget to comment your thoughts on this chapter and thank you very much for following my story, I really have a lot of fun writing it. Later skater, bye!


	6. Finding Nessie

"Ok, you are really insane" Nessie laughed at Sebastian's really entertaining but still too fake story, typical of a drunk… Or should I say a "dead and soon to be resurrected" drunk?

"What does your innocent mind think about this, baby?" I'm not lying! "He assured her smiling brightly, almost dangerously, taking his glass again.

"Yeah, sure" Izzy said sarcastically as she "happened" to "pass by" where they were.

"What I think is that you're pretty drunk and you say things with no logic because of that. You also seem to be a little too obsessed with incest and with childhood problems ... Sorry, but those facts result in me not believing a word you say" Ness replied sounding too smart and aware of the grown up world for her age, Isabelle approached again.

"A little obsessed?! Oh darling! This guy would have raped Clary so many times in Idris that Jace would already be dead and buried because of disgust "she pointed out.

"You disappear from here, death- wish cook! If it was for you, Jace would be more than intoxicated with that garbage you dare call food. I would take care of him much better" Sebastian attacked, soothing his jacket with the elegance of a gentleman, thing he never was or would be. Izzy growled irritated

"Oh yeah? Well, if it was for you, Jace ... Wouldn't be duck-phobic! Ha! Take that, Sebby! "She challenged sticking her tongue out at him. Renesmee started to wonder if she really was the immature one and a half year old in that sea of "young adults" that fought over food and … ducks?

"Are you implying that I would ruin my own little brother's characteristic nature?" Sebastian asked indignantly. The little girl blinked in confusion and an unavoidable feeling of shame of others.

"He's not your rightful brother!" Izzy reminded him, using her last resource in the so important discussion they shared.

"Neither yours, you cheap hoe!" he countered.

"You asked for it, demonic mango- boy!" Izzy shouted as she walked to get some of his perfect beautiful white teeth out of his goddamn face, just when she realized... "Oh, shit. Where the hell did I get such an insult? I must stop spending so much time with Simon ..." she scolded herself unwinding the whip from her wrist; Renesmee shivered taking that as a call for her to vanish into thin air.

"Okay, I say that ... I'm off!" cried the child and ran as Isabelle carefully approached Sebastian who was planted in his seat, looked paler than usual, if that was remotely possible since he always look like he'd been rolled in sugar powder sweet as a cinnamon roll, devilish as hell.

"Wait, wait, Izzy darling ... Why don't we fix this as allied and righteous Nephilims we are?" Clary's brother tried to negotiate reminding himself the harsh and strict instructions he had gotten from his mother; Lilith had said, _'If someone touches you, the party is over, Jonathan. It'll all go to hell, including yourself, literally'_

"Allied?! Righteous?! NEPHILIMS ?! Why, you're more drunk and stupid than I thought ... "Isabelle protested and lunged at him.

* * *

" _This is the way you escape from your problems, Jasper Hale Cullen?! Stop playing possum already! I know that you cannot sleep! And neither you do other things in the bed!_ " Alice shouted washing her dirty linen in public as she waved Jazz's unconscious body frenetically.

"Take it easy, midget, you'll break him" Emmet advised her mockingly.

"Shut your mouth, you bloodsucking spawn of Hercules!" Alice was not to be messed with when Maria´s name was spoken, lucky him that she noticed something strange that stopped her tantrum.

"Where's Rose? Why are not you with her?" she asked calming down at the very instant, nothing better to soothe her than good gossiping.

"Ah, Rosalie went to see her shiny witch scarcely, I fled as soon as I could; I know I'm dead and everything but so much sparkle would've brought me allergies if I was still human" he complained using any excuse he found handy inside his apparently empty head, his sister smiled playfully.

"I think we need Jacob's helps with this" she laughed out loud.

"And why would that be…?" great, he had already freed himself from seeing one person he didn't like and he was about to get into the freaking situation once more.

"I think I detect a slight touch of jealousy in your new cologne, Emmett, but Jake could smell it better with his hound instincts!" her laughter increased pitch and amount as her partner melted on his seat, no stealing a bit of her attention or joy.

"I'm not jealous, stop it…" Emmett tried to play it cool as if she couldn't read them all like an open book.

"Oh, yes you are! If your face could have any color it would be the deepest and most irritating green!" Alice savored his suffering far more than she should.

"Just because you're my little sister… but you'll see when we get back home ... Carlisle will hear about all this" he threatened and Alice finally reacted, time to switch to serious mode.

"That, if we go back home ... we found ourselves currently stuck in an itsy bitsy problem, Emmett" she confessed playing with her fingers, clear sign that she was nervous.

"What happened?" He wanted to know.

"It looks like we take a trip to the past ... to the Dumort in the 70's, to be more precise ..." she replied, Emmet froze… even more than he already was, well you know what I mean! I'll stop clarifying!

* * *

" _Alexander, quit it with the face, it's enough. How come are you still upset about that muscular and incredibly big wolf?_ " Asked the still very drunk, and irritating for a change, Magnus.

"No, silly, it's not about the wolf ... it's about Aline ..." Alec said looking at her as she talked with Magnus's new little friend.

"I already told you, no one blames Jace that she switched to play for the other team, this kind of things just happen, should we know!" Magnus assured him, he scowled in return.

"No, that's not it either. She's been very uneasy since she arrived and hasn't told me anything "Alec explained, taking her attitude as an extremely suspicious one; shadowhunters were discrete for nature, and they didn't even think of being worried unless it was something deserving of their worry.

"She's not the only one here who doesn't want to speak a word to you, such a good idea to invite all of your ex-partners, Magnus" Catarina blurted out without realizing.

"Once again, you ruined it, Catarina _Avatar_ Loss" he said, looking sick. She just shrugged instead, the little Nephilim would find out sooner or later, actually he should've thanked her for making that happen in advance

"YOU INVITED WHOM, YOU SCUMBAG?" Alec shouted… _'Or rather kick me out for opening my mouth'_ Catarina thought and knew something like that was very possible.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I did not invite her, Camille said she would come to congratulate you! "Magnus tried to ease his moody boyfriend, but who was he trying to fool? Not even his own drunk self-believed Camille would be all hearts and rainbows when it came to his relationships; still he had never been afraid of the vampire, two centuries of heartbreak and tears helped him take the worse of the worst: her existence.

"CAMILLE, THE WHORE, BELCOURT IS COMING?!" oh, so he had not only invited all of his exes but he had invited the most recent and insufferable one!

"She does it as a gesture of peace, sweet pea" he didn't lose hope that one day Camille would get over them and accept that he'd never sell his soul, heart, love and immortality to someone so disgustingly beautiful... and cruel

"Peace gesture? Or -I'm going to scrub my past relationship with your warlocks so deliciously in your face- gesture? That woman is a demon! "He protested, the party was already a distressing mess with Magnus' useless drunkenness, Catarina's big mouth, Aline's secrecy and his siblings' disappearance! And to top off the anniversary cake was the amazing show Camille would bring with her so hard to be ignored presence, thank you very much!

"Not really, hun. She's nothing compared to the Morgenstern boy's mother" Magnus joked as his last resource to bring peace to his world.

"Don't you dare mess with my mommy, you gay witch!" Sebastian shouted from a distance.

"It's bisexual!" he contested sticking his tongue at him.

"By the end of the night you won't be anymore" his boyfriend menaced him frowning so hard that Magnus thought his gorgeous face would become tense for the rest of his days.

"Oh, that surely sounds interesting. Ragnor would have loved this!" Catarina said excitedly.

"Ragnor!" her friend sobbed, using her reckless words as an alibi to get pampering from Alec.

"Stop it, Cat! Don't you know when it's time to shut up? "He said angrily, stroking his boyfriend's shiny blue tufts.

"What did I ..." she was about to say when a familiar, curvy silhouette stood in front of their table, with a big smile on her face.

"Camille!" squealed the always-so-paranoid Alec about to have a heart attack, making his boyfriend stop purring on his lap and rise in distress as well.

"Hey, no need to call each other names… yet" the annoying girl answered. Yes, she was pretty, blonde and a vampire, but definitely not Camille. However, Alec didn't seem to take that as something beneficial.

"Rose?" Rosalie Hale? " His partner recognized her… fucking smiling.

"What's up, glitter-head?!" Rose asked excitedly almost bouncing, unusual of her.

"Not much, bitter leech!" he said equally happily and jumped to hug her.

"Well, shit. How many more is he going to dishonor in my presence today?" Alec's eyelid trembled furiously.

"Let's see, it's Friday, full moon and he's drunk ... I would say that 5 more and he will be satisfied, and those only in your presence …" Catarina assured him, patting his shoulder as if she could share his misery.

"Seriously, Cat! Shut up!" He crossed his arms to his chest, finishing the conversation for once and all.

* * *

 _"The dress, sweetheart" Edward told his wife as they came out of a small room in the apartment, trying to look all normal from head to toe._

"Right, thanks" Bella replied fixing her outfit and looking perfect again with just a mere movement of her hand, yet when she turned to look for her daughter, she stopped there, (not to say she froze because I already said I wouldn't clarify anymore)

What's wrong?" His husband was probably the only person on earth who could ever read the expression on her permanent emotionless face.

"Nessie ... she's not with the weird guy anymore" she said, seeing all of Sebastian's drunkenness simply sitting alone at the bar.

"My little girl!" the suddenly worried father shrieked "I told you this was a bad idea, but you're always on heat! I knew we should've kicked out the wolf before you all started acting like animals" He protested, the same argue of always, and for Bella it was getting old… something kind of odd while being an immortal vampire.

"It's not like it has bothered you before. You seemed so delighted just five freaking seconds ago!" She talked back.

"Oh, yeah?! Remind me something, honey; of the eight hundred times you begged for me on Esme Island! How many exactly did I accept?" he just had to point out, making emphasis with a very ridiculous, angered and serious expression on his face. If they had been alive they sure would've gotten instant wrinkles all over their faces in one night.

"Enough to get me pregnant!" Bella squealed.

"Don't you dare blame that on me! I didn't know what could happen!" He unnecessarily defended himself, but you know how this people are...talk, talk, talk, stares; and five minutes of action, done.

"Very little did it matter to you if it could happen or not – You wrecked the double bed the first time we did it, mister!"

"Give me a break, imagine what it's like to do it with someone you want to eat entirely, and not in the specific perverted way it should mean" he hinted, and it was just enough for Bella to turn away irritated (at last!).

"You! Son of Cupid or whatever the hell it was!" Bella shouted to Sebastian taking all of her maternal instincts out, for the first since she had beaten Jacob to the ground because of the "Nessie" nickname issue; curious fact: she still does sometimes but the kid seems to like it so she keeps the visible damage to the minimum.

"Valentine, his name was Valentine" Sebastian said with hiccups, waving like a flag.

"Do I look like I care? Where did you, filthy being, hid my precious baby?!" She demanded to know; question: did she ever look as she felt on the inside?

"Baby? Another? You people don't have TV in your houses or what? You already have a beautiful semi-human, why don't you settle for her and problem solved!" He replied, making them puzzled.

"Hey, hey ... don't you play dumb with my baby girl" threatened Edward that seemed to have heard only half of the foolishness he said.

"He was talking about her, you stupid fool!" the mother answered being fed up with so much interruption.

"Well, FYI, she's right ..." He turned to his side to see no one where Renesmee had been "Hey! Where is she? Nessie, don't you tell me you went back to the lake without me! " Sebastian was so intoxicated that he didn't even remember missing Nessie from sight, though for his goddamn luck, Simon had taken Izzy (to do only Raziel knows what) before she would attack him. So it was official, the child had gone missing… In Magnus Bane's home… not knowing even half of the people that were there…

What a night to remember! (Though Sebastian would be one of the first few not to remember anything at all)

* * *

 _That until…_

"Excuse me" said little Renesmee, making her way through the dancing people; for a moment she thought they had heard squeeze me rather than excuse because she couldn't find a way out of the dancefloor. Luckily she distinguished two faces she had met earlier that night and knew could help her find the ones she was looking for. "It's you two!" she squealed happily and relieved.

"We two?" Jordan asked confused, he had resulted with a bad bruise on his cheek after a good beating with Emmet because of Rose and Maia, who was applying ice to the swollen surface of his face, all is fair in love and war... and that night was the undoubtedly and clearly the confirmation of it.

"Wait, kid. We don't want any more problems with your babysitters, so leave us out of this "Maia answered, pressing the ice pack against Jordan with anger, he shrieked in pain.

"Problems… what kind of? Oh, right! Uncle Emmet isn't that patient, or reasonable, or smart ...he's kind of a wild animal when he gets mad…Oh, no offense to you!" she was desperately trying to look nice at the eyes of the enraged she-wolf. "Look, I'm no good with words but I seriously need your help" she begged as her last hope of making it through the night.

"Ok, hang on, let me see if I care ..." Maia started making thinking faces at her " Ah, yes! I remember! I don't" answered Maia, and got back to "heal" Jordan.

"Oh, please! You are the only ones I can trust now, I've met many werewolves for my young age and I know how good your kind is and ... frankly, even if it doesn't seem so ... I'm not as mature as I'm supposed to be, I'm lost and terribly scared "confessed Nessie desperately, she rarely became so worried about something so insignificant.

"I'm sorry, Maia. If the little vampire needs help, it's my duty ... "said Jordan motioning a superhero pose.

"Don't you start with your _Holly Brother Jordan of the Praetor Lupus-_ shit" his not entirely-girlfriend answered and turn to the shaky girl standing next to them. "Give me one good reason not to leave you hanging from the frame of one of these windows, you little brat."

"Because ... I'm not vampire ...totally"

* * *

" _Jace Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale!" Clary tried to keep up with Jace, but he was too fast for her still, thank the super Shadowhunter abilities she hadn't developed just yet. She couldn't even figure where he could be going to!_

"Clary, c'mon, I know you're upset, but ..." he tried to explain himself as he run from his "sweetheart".

"Upset? Oh, honey, I'm more than just upset! I'm irate! Believe me, if you don't give me a pleasant, believable explanation right now, you can say goodbye to your blissful mango!" She took one of the knives hiding somewhere inside her tight dress, but Jace suddenly hit someone.

"If it really bothered you so much to die a virgin ... you will die bleeding out from down there, my friend" Edward mocked when he understood the girlfriend's intentions. "I tell you, you have to keep her satisfied, or else she will lose sight your daughter" he said clearly referring to we know who that was looking for Renesmee desperately.

"Daughter? He would be too lucky to get any offspring after tonight! "Clary dangerously approached her boyfriend more and more; still once again, he was saved by the hand of... Sebastian?

"Hey, little sister, calm down. I need him alive" he pointed out dragging Jace out of the way.

"YOU- need HIM alive?" She asked indignantly looking at them both from head to toe.

"That's what I said" he stressed.

"That's why I love you, big brother!" Jace thanked him and gave a friendly punch to his shoulder.

"Shut up, you goddamn liar ..." Clary began, until she saw him turn pale, entering a serious shock, as if he were about to faint.

"Oh, by the angel ... it's one of your devils, isn't it?" thought Clary accusingly, staring at her brother who shook his head , not knowing what frightened Jace.

"It has to be worse than that, must be Bane in thong" he countered instead.

"No, it's just ..." Edward was going to say, but the Nephilim just exploded.

"A DUCK!" Jace screamed in terror and ran out again as the small animal approached them, Clary looked at it confused.

"What the hell?" Bella was suddenly distracted, for the first time in the night… yeah, sure.

"Poor animal" Edward said with a wild laugh.

"I know, they are cute. I've never seen anyone frightened by a simple bird, "Bella said ignoring how her insides roared to end with the life of the "cute bird"… bloodthirsty little beasts.

"I was referring to the blond one" he replied.

"He must be hyperventilating, hold on, sweetheart, I'm coming!" Clary tried to follow him once again, careful not to kick the duck that passed by quacking.

"Sweetheart? She never gave me, _me;_ her blood, her brother! A nickname ... "Sebastian sobbed, and stopped in a blink "You know what? To hell of ducks with it, I do not need her! Renesmee, my darling! "Where did you go?" Sebastian asked shouting madly, Nessie's parents were going to crash him into the bar just when somebody got ahead of them.

"What did you say, albino?" Threatened Jacob, appearing behind him. Jake was grateful that he had been able to escape the crazy girl who assured him that the vampires would come to ruin the party and told him about this Camille girl, apparently a total bitch, and that other boy he couldn't remember the name of.

"Mommy Lilith ..." Sebastian hesitated, but don't worry! He'd meet his mother soon enough. Thank Jacob in advanced

"I've never been happier to see you, Lassie!" Edward exclaimed. Making the werewolf seriously consider who he had to dismember first.

* * *

 _"Damn, I lost him! Just when we had already set the plan "said Aline disappointed._

"I'm sure everything will turn out better without him, he looked too lost to function, Aline… and a bit dumb if you ask me" Helen assured her. "And talking about fools, did he show up yet?" she asked.

"I do not know, I can't see anything." It was too dark in the apartment, with various reasons for it, and the neon lights weren't helping much. Then, Helen's cell phone rang for the tenth time.

"Damn it!" she answered with a frown "Julian Blackthorn!- Stop being a cry- baby, and admit that Emma will never like you! That was my last word! "He yelled at her brother on the phone and hung up.

"What way to shatter Jules's dreams and hopes, babe" Aline also somewhat hurt by her attitude.

"I do it because I love him, you know that" she said, trying to change the subject.

"There he is" her girlfriend announced as Raphael appeared, out of nowhere because that's just what vampires do, among the people dancing.

"What is it, Shadowhunter? I frankly don't enjoy finding myself on parade of gay pride "he said, making the Nephilim couple notice too much the silver cross lying on his chest. He had lived too much to be that shallow.

"It won't take long, we just need some advice" Helen had to assure him.

"Hurry up, or I'll be the one to end your little reunion" he said, showing his fangs with his own pride.

"You know Camille better than anyone, and I know you know what she's going to do" Aline said without a hint of hesitation or fear.

"None of my business, Penhallow girl" he replied sounding not a bit interested.

"Alright, listen little fuck, if you don't help my baby stop this mess, I swear I'll have you hit Simon to make his mark do it's magic on you. Got that, or should I spell it to your frozen peanut vampire brain?" Helen threatened, Julian had taken all her patience away with his constant calls.

"Yes, ma'am" Raphael finally agreed nervously more because of the just acquired nickname.

"All right, what do we do to stop Camille then?" Aline asked as simple as that.

"You know as well as I do that Camille is a crazy bitch, and if it wasn't already enough with that she's very cruel, especially with anyone who dares come near Magnus Bane..." he began, lighting the fire inside the oldest Blackthorn once again.

"Yeah, yah, speed it up, baby Dracula" she ordered.

"Well, if you don't want your party to end with seas of humiliation and blood, tell the warlock to use the gift of the Seelie Queen as soon as you see Camille, that's all I can tell you".

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._


	7. Sweet Melodies (?)

**DISCLAIMER:** The songs mentioned in this chapter _**are not mine**_ for a single bit, but suited the fic so good I had to add them, enjoy!

"Jace, by the angel… Can you appear already?!" Clary had spent the last 15 minutes scurrying around the apartment to look for her boyfriend, in high heels, being pushed and pulled by all of the dancing guests. Then, as if Raziel himself had sent her a helping hand, she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"He is impossible!" Alec complained, approaching her. Ok, so it was a bad night to be in a relationship…

"What happened? I thought they were having fun, we haven't seen you much since we got here so I supposed so… "Clary asked worriedly.

"Oh, I assure you this party is anything but fun. I'm going to explode with jealousy!" He confessed without realizing. He had "tried" to keep it covered but Magnus was getting in some of his nerves that no one had ever touched; oh, love, so beautiful and yet such a cruel little shit!

"Why?" She said, trying to look behind him to see if she would find Jace without him noticing.

"Because it turns out Magnus invited Camille to our anniversary party, then he was flirting with that fucking huge wolf and to top off the give Alec hell cake! He goes all bff's with Mrs. Perfect Blonde Vampire number 2. How the hell do I compete with that?!" screamed the honored one with blushed angry cheeks that warmed Clary's heart inside.

"Hey, you don't have to compete against anyone, Alec. Magnus doesn't want you because you're a Nephilim or this or that! He loves you for who you are to him, you get it? When he sees you, he doesn't see another mere shadowhunter, he sees the boy he keeps deep inside his heart and that's the thing you have and the others don't. You're his one!" she calmed him.

"Have you been smoking something, Clary?" or so she thought. She forgot how annoyingly hardheaded her kind could be

"No! You people don't understand my artist soul! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to keep hunting for your brother ... "she replied angrily, turned away from Alec and saw an unmistakable glimpse of golden hair, started to run, stumbled a few times and finally hit the target … Literally, right on the nape "Aha! I found you, piece of a coward! Where the hell did you think you were going?" she started again with their couple trouble caring little about the fact they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Love, it's not a good time now…" he looked dizzy, confused… and a bit scared, extremely unusual from him, which made her only crave for some truth more and more!

"I didn't spend half an hour falling, running round like a mouse and wasting my very wise advices for you not to tell me what's going on! What could be so bad for you to act like this towards me?" she protested, Jace tried to get closer to comfort her but she moved away to continue the wordiness, he rolled his eyes "This is just so typical from you; to expect that everything's enough of a deep, unchangeable shit to shout out for help! But if you won't say, fine then! Though I want you you'll make me blow up my mind looking for reasons for you to act like this if it's not because you want to break up with me because I've had that fear since we actually started dating!" she almost began to sob.

"Goodness gracious, of course not! It's the complete opposite, Clary. I'll look for the right time to tell you everything, right now…" he pulled her to him by the waist and kissed her forehead "Why don't we try to enjoy ourselves… and stay away from the weirdos…"

"Whatever you say…" damn it; she always turned into a weak puddle of love and acceptance once she had those golden eyes in sight.

"It always works" he chuckled proudly.

"Where on earth were you?" Isabelle popped out of nowhere with her mother like expression.

"Right here, you're seeing us now" Clary replied, still melted in Jace's arms.

"Yeah, but you weren't really the ones I wanted to see, in fact I didn't want to see you at all! Where's my daughter?" Bella demanded to know.

"Truth to be told, I don't give a damn and don't see how that's my problem" she confessed, she had tried to be nice with the guests, but she was fed up with having to play nanny at a party!

"It's your problem because the last person she was with was your sick brother!" Edward stated marking one point less for her, shit.

"Fine if you insist! We'll help with your lack of responsibility and help you find your brat! But if you keep up with the shitty attitude I'm out, and I mean it when I say I won't hesitate to present all of your heads to my brother's mother in a silver plate!" she "kindly agreed" pointing a dagger to their faces.

"That ... sounds weird, didn't you mean to say your mother? And why would she want vampire heads?" Bella asked trying to distract her, it worked, she threw the weapon away and it most certainly landed on the foot of a poor clueless guest.

"Ah, I'll explain it to you, my mother was the one who gave birth to him, yes, but the fact that he is a damn ill, incest, hateful little scum is only Lilith's fault. Now, back to what concerns us, if I hear a please we can skip this boring introduction and get our hands in the matter and ignore the fact that you can't even take care of yourselves even less of your hybrid…thing"

"I'm so proud of her" Jace told Isabelle with teary eyes, she death-glared him "What?" My little love finally embraces her nature!"

"She's right…" the male vampire whined.

"That is not true! And even if it was ..." Bella thought for a good reply and found nothing "it's none of your business, you dwarf" so she had to use her resources, being half a head taller than Clary.

"Oh, look at here! So now you're the one's who's cruising for a bruising?" the smaller one cracked her knuckles.

"I might be, but we're in a party anyway, for ridiculous and boring it is, how about something more pacific and challenging…?" she pointed to the DJ booth.

"Shit, my Achilles heel ..." Clary screeched softly, spoking what was inside Bella's head. The pride was doing wonders for her; she had two left feet too!

"Why, you're chickening out, redhead?" _'Please do, please do, please do…_ ' she thought with a trembling lip which the Nephilim took as a bravery sign so she didn't back out.

"Of course not! Jace, come here!" so they'd have to stick to their "nonviolent" ways that however ended badly… maybe even worse than a good fight.

* * *

" _I can't believe it! But how long has it been since then?"_ Rose was feeling a bit funny after sharing a few glasses with whatever the hell Magnus had been giving her. How was the drunken marker at the party No idea, but the number of lost soldiers was much bigger than the number of sober ones

"About forty years, child! And you have not aged a little" answered Magnus, as kind and obvious as ever when he was that intoxicated.

"And what about you? You still look 790!" She replied, patting his arm.

"Stop it… you're going to make me blush!" he replied hiccupping.

"You're already blushing; you've finished three bottles of whiskey even before I got here!" Rose pointed out giggling like crazy; Catarina on the other side didn't look so amused. If anyone in that freaking place knew him as well as she did, they wouldn't had let him drink that much.

"True!" He remembered, and they laughed as wild, rabid hyenas in the desert.

"You know what, Magnus?" the blonde fixed her not at all messed up hair and sat closer to the warlock.

"I don't know. Does what know me?" he had a thought time trying to focus his cat eyes, or attention, on her.

"I really miss those old times in the Dumort ..." she said making kissy faces, Catarina's whore alert began to blink brightly.

"By Lilith ..." she whispered, knowing that would lead her quickly to a death she never saw coming.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't! You can't imagine how happy I am to have sent Camille down the pipe" he assured her, resting his head on the table, Rosalie picked it up with her hands and pinched his cheeks, she was more drunk than she thought.

"But it was so funny! Remember how we spent all day and night giving drugs to those human idiots and they had no idea they would be our dessert afterwards, it was hilarious! You remember you used to get the candy for us? Those long afternoons of laughter and pills all around the nightclubs? "Rosalie prayed that he did for some strange reason.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think…" Magnus' friend began. She recalled quite clearly that he had asked him to erase the memory of having saved Camille from dying because of intoxicated human blood, as they knew he would never be able to forget on his own, he could've let her vanish as harshly as she let go of his heart; but still he felt sorry for her, no matter how much time went by or how many things he lived… he'd probably never be able to let go of a part of her.

"I wasn't talking to you, Smurfette… Oh, c'mon Magnus, I know you memory is one of your best attributes…"

"Hey, girl, I truly have no freaking idea of what you're…" and suddenly her face was in front of his with only a few millimeters separating their mouths, luckily, someone pulled the vampire away from him by grabbing a hold of her long hair.

"Blondie, you've just committed suicide…" Catarina said relieved… and just a little pleased.

"The smartest thing you've said through the whole evening, Cat," Alec conceded with a seraph knife about to be buried in Rose's neck. "No one, I repeat, no one! Kisses MY boyfriend…"

* * *

 _"He still doesn't wake up? Pfff, what a baby…!"_ noticed Simon next to Alice who was still shaking Jasper as if she was making a vampire smoothie.

"He's never drunk like this! It was obviously your fault!" the short girl attacked with a pout.

"Ok, ok, hold it! By any chance did I say: Hey, you, weird guy, come on here and get drunk like you've never done before! Don't think so… I don't usually share my drinks" and so he continued to get wasted.

"Jasper, by the Lord, wake up!" Alice finally yelled and made Jazz react… just not the way she had intended or wanted.

"Maria!" He cried, opening his eyes to find his wife's fire lighted ones.

"Maria?!" she echoed in fulminating voice.

"No, no, no, wait, sweetheart! I can explain …" Jazz begged before she chopped his head off.

"I do not want your freaking explanations; I expect to break you in half without any more sounds than screams coming from your mouth! How dare you dream of that bitch?!" Simon was getting tired of the "Real Housewives" scene, so he thought of ways of distracting the immortal midget.

"But I love you, Alice! For real! It was not a dream, it was a nightmare! "Jasper assured her, trying to stay awake and believable for a change.

"Sure! When I first met you, you only wept over Maria, when we joined the Cullen's you felt guilty because of the things you had done for Maria and last but not least, most recently! When we had to battle Riley you just had to shout out to the world your wonderful love story, with whom? Oh, yeah! MARIA! As if she was the only thing you have in your head! "

"Enough! There will always be the ex-girl problem in a relationship but you guys have spent almost a century together! Don't you think it's time to get over some issues…? "He said, but they continued their fight in silent manner. "Ok, time to bring out the weapons then…" he patted Jasper's shoulder "Just follow me, bro… I know how to deal with this" his new friend nodded and Simon cleared his throat, begging his musician skills would not fail:

" _Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the girl you love and hold her tight. So happy together_ " he started, Jazz captured his intentions and continued singing with him. It was one hell of an idea! How hadn't he thought of signing to her before?

" _If I should call you up, invest me. And you say you belong to me and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together"_

* * *

 _Bella and Clary complained when the dancing music stopped,_ for their own different reasons, worth stressingbut Clary managed to distinguish a certain familiar voice in the crowd. Simon was singing " _Happy together_ "?

"This is the gayest thing I've ever seen ..." Edward said in low voice, Bella answered by hitting him.

"If you have a problem with that you shouldn't have come to my party, dude!" Shrieked Alec from a distance, he has also joined their singing, and hugged Magnus in romantic, and possessive, manner ... and it's better not to ask what had happened to Rosalie.

"Oh, such a cute detail from Simon! He's singing for them" Clary smiled to her best friend approvingly.

"Really? That's cute for you? Having me! That's what's cute for you?! "Jace protested in sudden jealousy, he had gotten used to being the center of her attention for the past hour that they played chasing games.

"Of course! Let's go with them" she said aiming to walk to their friends.

"Oh no, I will not." Her boyfriend grimaced, crossed his arms to his chest and stumped hardly on the floor.

"Yes, you will because I say so" Clary ordered using her newfound new skills and kissed his cheek to add some sweetness to it.

"As you say, love" Jace agreed, frightened yet excited and joined them.

"What do you say, Bells, should we go too?" Edward asked, finally surrendering as they had been left alone by their opponents.

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly taking his arm and practically dragging him to the fuss.

 _"_ _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_ _  
_ _for all my life_ _._ _When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_ _for all my life"_

 _"_ _Me and you and you and me_ _._ _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_ _._ _The only one for me is you and you for me_ _._ _So happy together"_

 _"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_ _._ _For all my life_ _._ _When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_ _._ _For all my life"_

* * *

Isabelle had been looking for Simon and when she found him she couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. Her boyfriend, standing over the bar table singing "The Turtles" next to the blonde vampire… It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So the music had stopped to hear them and all of the guests sang too. Even all those who had wanted to punch each other on the face just a second ago chanted the song and the harmonies with them; Izzy came closer to see them better, winning a stare of adoration from the main singer, she smirked happily but being discrete. She still hadn't forgiven him completely for the little slip they had had with Maia. Still it surprised her how quickly this silly, adorable boy was earning her heart, little by little.

 _"Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together."_

 _"So happy together. How is the weather. So happy together. We're happy together. So happy together. Happy together. So happy together. So happy together… "_

Then the crowd cheered and clapped joyfully at the wonderful show.

"That was beautiful, Jazz!" Alice jumped into his arms.

"You're the best…" Isabelle agreed, hugging Simon, he gave her a peck on the cheek in return. Jasper whispered, "Thank you." After that, they all sank into a sea of kisses and hugs, Jace had to close his mouth so as not to vomit rainbows.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Clary shrieked, wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend who only looked bored... because he hadn't been given a microphone, it was his jam!

"Yeah, the best part of the whole party ... Now, redhead! Let's get down to business, last chance! Do you dare? " Bella challenged Clary, for one last time, everyone gather around to see what caused the commotion.

"But of course! DJ, hit me with your best shot!" Clary announced. And as the best cliché of a dance competition the chosen song was "The time of my life" challenging their Dirty Dancing skills, it would be good. Jace and Clary would be at a disadvantage since Edward had to know the steps very well.

However, both couples gave their all, Clary spun and turned so many times that she became dizzy but continued dancing as never before. Bella with such a dance partner, had the grace and beauty of a swan, a carnivorous swan...

"Come on, Fray, don't give up!" Simon encouraged, trying to erase some of the red lipstick stains that Isabelle's lips had left as evidence of their imminent reconciliation.

"I'm trying!" she responded, Jace was an incredible dancer, and pianist, and fighter. Her special, remarkable moves were the once she managed to do with pencils and brushes! She was a painter for a reason!

"Bella, you will dishonor this whole family if you don't win!" Alice said to her sister.

"Isn't she enough of a disgrace already?" Rosalie inquired , she had some trouble walking. Children, you should never mess with a Lightwood, remember it well.

"Can you two shut up!?" the dancing vampire shouted out, they were making her lose her focus!

"C'mon, Mom! Show them what you're made of! And try not to make it literal, You know you're stronger than Dad is!" Nessie said from afar accompanied by Maia and Jordan, both smiling, and behind her was Sebastian; that made the mother try everything to win.

"All right, it's time," Jace announced, watching carefully and getting the intentions of his opponents.

"What time?" asked Clary feeling as if her eyeballs had become marbles inside her skull.

"Adventure Time! What do you think, baby? It's the lift!" He replied giving his girlfriend goosebumps.

"Jace, that's a death sentence! Ask me to kill a ravener demon and I will, but I won't be able to do that step!" she screamed alarmed, but Jace was only focused on their dancing and how dirty it could get!

"I've trained you well enough for this, love, I know you can!" he encouraged her, Clary nodded and moved away as much as she could to make sure she could took off cleanly, Jace took out his hands. Then Clary ran and leapt onto him, fitting into his arms as perfectly as usual. Their friends shouted, clapped and jumped happily, Clary laughed in the air, the song finished and Jace lowered her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Told you…" he whispered with his lips to her ear, she giggled.

"I wouldn't have done it without you" he kissed her feeling triumphant. Then Bella came up in a rage to ruin their moment.

"This doesn't end here!"

"We won fair and square, blame your husband's bad memory which didn't remember the final step! He has lived and danced longer than I have ..." answered Jace clutching Clary's hand tightly. She snapped her fingers at them and they walked out of the dance floor in all of their glory.

* * *

 _"I'm sure you have better moves than the ones your parents have,_ you still have half of your body with flowing blood in it, oh yeah!" Sebastian winked at Nessie, hugging her from around the waist.

"Oh, no," she complained and covered her blushing face with her tiny, delicate hands.

"I told you to get away from her!" Jacob snapped out of nowhere. "Nessie!" He shrieked.

"Jake!" Nessie answered.

"Nessie!" Sebastian stepped inside.

"Sebby!" She said.

"Magnus?" Alec called, not knowing what to do.

"Alec" he replied content and unworried.

"Oh, stop the Rocky Horror parody! What's going on here?" Rosalie demanded, stepping away from Alec that made angry Chihuahua faces at her and moving closer to Emmet that was also bothered about her attitude, but still put a protective arm over her shoulders.

"Get away from my baby girl, you Twinkie filling -head!" Said Jacob, he had also succumbed to the curse of ridiculous insults.

"This is none of your business, dog!" Sebastian countered.

"Déjà vu. You should copyright that, babe" Emmett said to Rosalie laughing, she frowned.

"Listen, wolf friend, this beauty stays with me!" said Sebastian, approaching Jacob, Nessie snorted irritated, when had anyone asked her about anything before making a decision for her own life?

"No, no! She is mine! I'm not going into the friend-zone again! Not again!" Jake protested shivering. But all that Bella heard was: "She's mine" so she growled at him.

"Right, good point, I get it ... but let me let you know what's worse than the friend-zone.." the Nephilim said in secrecy.

"What?" Jake asked, frightened but willing to discover what could be worse than the worst of the worst.

"The brother-zone, muahaha!" He replied with the lamp of his cellphone to his chin. Jace screamed in fear from behind.

-But what the f…? You know what? I've had enough of this crap, you leave her alone or I'll ... "Jake was about to say when a rapid, stealthy shadow landed in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, guys no need to be party crashers… I'm here to take that role" Camille announced standing up in her long black lace dress, and smiled at all the guests.

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._


End file.
